Les Seigneurs de la Mort
by Morue qui tue
Summary: Qu'est-ce que le Mal ? Comment est-il né ? Si Harry Potter ne s'était jamais posé ces questions, un cauchemar sans équivoque le poussant à fuir Privet Drive le conduira, bien malgré lui, à obtenir ces réponses...
1. Note Informative

Avant que les soupçons n'aient eu le temps de s'installer, il me faut apporter une ou deux petites explications sur la publication d'une nouvelle histoire.

Premièrement, je **n'abandonne pas Les Reliques d'Astaroth !!!** La création de cette fiction est seulement motivée par le fait qu'elle a germé dans mon esprit sans que je m'y attende, et il fallait absolument que je m'en débarrasse – au moins pour le premier chapitre.

Je considère cela comme un défi intéressant, toutefois. Mes amis Eldhorann et Mortefesse ont déjà connu cette situation de « confrontation » entre deux fictions, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à gérer ça. Quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, j'ai la ferme intention de continuer mes fics, les alimentant aussi régulièrement et équitablement que possible.

Il est fort probable que _Les Seigneurs de la Mort _soit plus rapidement alimentée, car je doute de pouvoir capter l'attention d'un lecteur à l'aide d'un seul chapitre. Cependant, une fois qu'il y aura cinq ou six chapitres, je répartirai mon attention entre mes deux fictions en cours.

So, bonne lecture !


	2. Aranghar

L'endroit était indéniablement l'œuvre d'une ancienne civilisation depuis longtemps disparue, aussi savante dans son architecture que mystérieuse dans son histoire.

Profondément enfouie dans les entrailles d'une montagne du Caucase qu'on ne saurait trouver par hasard, la cité d'Aranghar offrait un spectacle des plus impressionnants. Encadrée de gros piliers hauts d'une trentaine de mètres, l'entrée de la ville souterraine aurait pu abriter un petit village d'une centaine d'habitations. Dans chaque boule de verre flottant à cinq mètres du sol, une unique flamme blanche projetait une vive lueur qui faisait scintiller les veinures dorées de la dizaine de colonnes de marbre bleu-vert.

Baguettes magiques pointées devant eux, des hommes et des femmes vêtues de noir surgirent d'une ouverture ridiculement petite comparée aux dimensions phénoménales de l'endroit, que chacun contempla dans un silence ébahi. A travers les fentes aménagées dans leurs cagoules, leurs yeux étincelaient d'incrédulité contemplaient le spectacle inimaginable que présentait la cité d'Aranghar.

Une haute silhouette émergea à son tour de l'ouverture et s'immobilisa. Malgré la cruauté des traits reptiliens de son visage cadavérique, de son crâne chauve et des fentes qui officiaient de nez, Lord Voldemort ne manqua pas de se laisser impressionner par les lieux, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites s'écarquillant à mesure qu'ils balayaient l'entrée de l'antique cité. _Toutes les rumeurs étaient donc vraies !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Incapable de résister, la nostalgie envahit Voldemort. Il se souvenait nettement du moindre et insignifiant détail de cette obscure boutique découverte par hasard à Moscou, à peine deux ans après la fin de sa scolarité. Les étagères proposaient au regard curieux du client des objets que même le magasin Barjow&Beurk n'avait jamais présenté ; des crânes aux orbites habités d'un étrange éclat, des os noirs utilisés par une mystique civilisation d'Amérique du Sud pour faire répandre toutes sortes d'épidémies chez leurs ennemis ; des bougies de différentes couleurs, et toutes dotées de pouvoirs inimaginables…

A cette époque, Lord Voldemort n'était encore que Tom Jedusor, mais il avait déjà commencé à parcourir le chemin menant au pouvoir et à l'immortalité. Et dans cette boutique insolite que même ses rêves les plus fous n'auraient pas imaginé, il avait découvert un vieux grimoire usé, soi-disant daté du XVe avant l'ère chrétienne.

‒ Inutile de vous faire d'illusions, avait lancé le gérant en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur la réserve. Un coup d'œil me suffit à deviner que vous ne pourrez acheter rien de plus que… cette vulgaire tête réduite.

Jedusor n'avait pas relevé l'insulte, trop concentré sur l'ouvrage qui semblait l'appeler, de son cuir rapiécé jusqu'aux pages brunies par d'innombrables siècles.

‒ XVe siècle… relut-il à mi-voix.

‒ Avant notre ère, acheva le gérant.

A sa seule voix, Jedusor sut que l'homme ne mentait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Toutes ses recherches indiquaient l'apparition du Grimoire au Moyen Âge. Dans la Grèce antique, les Moldus comme les sorciers utilisaient l'argile et dans l'Egypte ancienne, c'était le papyrus qui officiait de support… Comment pourrait-il avoir existé un grimoire rédigé près de seize mille ans auparavant ?

‒ Que raconte-t-il ? murmura Jedusor, fasciné.

‒ Pour le savoir, il faut le traduire, répondit le sorcier d'un ton détaché. Et personnellement, je ne m'y suis jamais aventuré. Quel que soit le langage utilisé, personne n'a jamais su décrypter cette langue…

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Jedusor était régulièrement retourné à la boutique. Exaspéré à l'excès de le retrouver dans son magasin sans qu'il n'achète rien, le gérant avait fini par porter plainte et des Aurors soviétiques, sûrement peu respectueux de la loi quand on leur offrait une coquette somme d'or, finirent par l'attraper et l'expulsèrent sans ménagements.

Mais si Jedusor n'avait pas répliqué, il n'avait pas manqué de revenir beaucoup plus tard dans la même journée, profitant de la fermeture de la boutique pour assassiner le gérant et emporter le précieux ouvrage avec lui, avant de quitter au petit matin le pays.

Plus de quarante années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne parlât jamais de cet ouvrage à qui que ce soit, pas même à Nagini, son précieux serpent. Tout au long de ces quatre décennies, il était passé des langues runiques les plus simples aux plus complexes, ne désespérant jamais d'être, un jour, celui qui déchiffrerait l'antique ouvrage. Et il y était parvenu quelques jours avant son échec face à Harry Potter. Il avait comprit comment décrypter les inscriptions des pages.

La destruction de son corps avait malheureusement retardé la traduction mais, tout au long de l'année succédant à son retour, il s'était sérieusement penché sur ce grimoire afin d'en savoir, d'en découvrir, des secrets et une légende que personne au monde ne connaissaient. Le secret de la cachette d'Aranghar était rapidement apparu, mais il n'avait rien fait. Car comme depuis sa scolarité, un éternel obstacle s'était opposé à lui, même inconsciemment : Dumbledore.

Il aurait été inconscient de confier à des Mangemorts la mission d'envoyer en Europe de l'Est pour découvrir l'entrée menant à Aranghar. Si l'un de ses serviteurs avait été attrapé après cet important objectif, Dumbledore aurait sûrement découvert le pot-aux-roses. Voldemort s'était donc gardé d'en toucher un mot à quiconque, attendant avec impatience que Dumbledore soit définitivement écarté de ses ambitions.

Revenant à la réalité, Voldemort jubila en contemplant une nouvelle fois l'atrium de la cité, et s'avança d'un pas souple. Les Mangemorts le suivirent aussitôt, non sans prudence. L'absence de lèvres n'empêcha pas Voldemort d'afficher un rictus moqueur que personne ne vit : aucun de ses serviteurs ne connaissait le contenu du grimoire, ni même le nom de la cité. Mais lui, le grand Lord Voldemort, savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Il avait rapidement compris que l'auteur du grimoire appartenait à la civilisation qui avait créé Aranghar. Il s'était surtout intéressé, cependant, à un chapitre où la créature révélait que dans leur orgueil, ses semblables n'avaient jamais prit la peine de protéger leur ville souterraine. Et c'était précisément ce qui avait causé leur extermination, malgré leurs pouvoirs sensationnels et, plus intéressant que tout, leur trésor le plus précieux.

A l'autre extrémité de l'atrium, une ouverture, aussi ridiculement petite que l'autre, apparut à mesure qu'il s'avançait entre les énormes colonnes, le chemin illuminé par les boules de verre aux flammes blanches. Ces simples globes étaient la preuve indéniable que le peuple qui avait bâti Aranghar surpassait tout ce que les sorciers étaient capables de faire car malgré les siècles et les millénaires – et leur disparition –, leur magie continuait à fonctionner sans faiblir.

Ils descendirent un large escalier directement creusé dans une paroi que les anciens habitants, visiblement très soucieux de l'aspect esthétique de leur cité, avaient prit grand soin à lisser. Si Voldemort n'avait jusqu'alors pas prêté attention à ce détail, il hésita une fraction de seconde à s'arrêter pour mieux observer les murs, mais renonça. _Comment ont-ils protégé les parois de l'érosion ?_ s'interrogea-t-il plutôt, intrigué et excité.

Le tunnel s'arrêta après une courbe, et le cortège s'immobilisa. Surplombant Aranghar, jamais un escalier n'avait offert une merveille pareille. Au fond d'une titanesque caverne qui n'aurait aucun mal à contenir deux capitales comme Paris et Londres, le monde du peuple oublié avait réalisé l'exploit de tétaniser de stupeur Lord Voldemort lui-même, dont même la bouche sans lèvres restait entrouverte, ses yeux écarlates au regard implacable écarquillés à l'extrême.

Sous une énorme flamme blanche parfaitement ronde et aussi grande que cinq terrains de foot, une forêt verdoyante et féérique résonnait des chants d'oiseaux visiblement euphoriques de ne jamais avoir quitté cet endroit. D'une ouverture naturelle creusant la paroi septentrionale, une cascade se déversait au fond de la caverne pour serpenter entre les arbres sous la forme d'une rivière d'eau claire. Côtoyant le feuillage touffu des chênes, des morceaux de pierre travaillée offraient des formes diverses et éloquentes : des toits d'habitations.

A la vue des toits, Voldemort reprit contenance et dévala l'escalier avec plus d'entrain, pressé de rejoindre cette incroyable cité forestière. L'auteur du grimoire n'avait jamais précisé à quoi ressemblait Aranghar, se contentant de la décrire comme une perfection de sérénité, de magie, d'architecture et de politique.

Les Mangemorts sur ses talons, Voldemort atteignit la dernière marche au bout de dizaines de minutes. Face à eux, les troncs massifs des arbres de la lisière laissaient supposer que tous ces végétaux n'avaient jamais été naturels, mais magiques. _Forcément_, songea Voldemort, _jamais ces arbres n'auraient survécu à l'absence de la lumière du soleil, ni même enraciné dans une pierre._ Comment donc les anciens habitants étaient-ils parvenus à réaliser une telle magie ?

Les questions s'accroissaient dans son esprit, en même temps que l'excitation le gagnait à tout pas le rapprochant d'Aranghar. Longeant un large sentier, il s'intéressait pour la première fois aux animaux. De toute son existence depuis le moment où il avait compris qu'il était destiné à devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ses seuls intérêts avaient été son combat contre la mort et sa quête du pouvoir.

Dans cette forêt, cependant, tout était si inconcevable, si inimaginable, que même la raison de sa présence ici manqua de s'évanouir de son esprit. Un singe au pelage noir attrapait un gland dans sa petite main pour le multiplier par dix, des papillons aux couleurs fantaisistes laissaient derrière eux des trainées scintillantes qui faisaient jaillir du sol des fleurs de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs ; la tête dans un buisson florissant et chargé de baies, un faon redressa la tête à leur approche et disparut dans un claquement sec, comme s'il avait transplané.

Derrière lui, Voldemort entendait certains Mangemorts s'extasier silencieusement devant tous ces miracles. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un large pont de marbre qui enjambait la rivière, il s'offrit même le temps d'observer l'eau claire et étincelante, qui reflétait par endroits l'énorme boule blanche et enflammée qui, il le soupçonnait, agissait comme un soleil artificiel sur cette nature fictive.

Posé sur un rocher émergé, une grenouille noire tourna sa tête dans leur direction. L'animal se positionna finalement face à eux, ses yeux globuleux semblant les observer tour à tour, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit brusquement. Avant même que quiconque, pas même Voldemort, n'ait réalisé ce qu'il venait de se produire, un éclair rose et sombre filait droit vers la grenouille, qui cassa en deux une baguette magique.

‒ Hey ! Ma baguette ! s'exclama un Mangemort incrédule.

Voldemort recula légèrement, toisant la grenouille du regard. Visiblement, cet animal détenait des capacités hors-du-commun, comme toutes les créatures aperçues sur leur passage, mais de là à pouvoir lancer sa langue rose et épaisse à plus de dix mètres pour attraper une baguette en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde…

Laissant la grenouille se régaler de son festin en bois et le Mangemort combattre vainement sa stupéfaction, Voldemort reprit le chemin d'Aranghar sans un regard, ni une parole, pour toute son escorte. Ricanant, certains serviteurs s'empressèrent de faire remarquer son départ. Il était à l'autre extrémité du pont lorsqu'il les sentit tous derrière lui, semblables à des chiens suivant leur maître. Cette pensée arracha un nouveau rictus moqueur au Lord.

Si l'amphibien avait autant impressionné que suscité la méfiance de Voldemort et ses fidèles, ils découvrirent rapidement d'autres créatures tout aussi étonnantes. Pourchassé par un massif sanglier, un renard à deux queues tentait de semer son poursuivant en zigzaguant entre troncs et buissons, en vain. Alors que le canidé se faisait rattraper, il se mit à luire d'une lueur verte ; à la prochaine feinte qu'il effectua, un autre renard jaillit directement de la lumière pour filer à l'opposé de l'autre. Désorienté, indécis, le sanglier s'arrêta en regardant de gauche à droite.

‒ Quel est cet endroit, Maître ?

La voix effarée de Bellatrix amusa singulièrement Voldemort. Sa plus fidèle Mangemort avait rarement manifesté une telle incrédulité.

‒ Contentez-vous de me suivre, répondit-il, mais restez sur vos gardes.

La stupéfaction générale céda automatiquement sa place à l'appréhension. _Impressionnables !_ ricana mentalement Voldemort avec mépris. De tous ses Mangemorts, deux seuls paraissaient absolument indispensables : Bellatrix, bien sûr, car prête à tout pour le satisfaire, et Rogue, cet homme étonnant dont il s'était méfié absurdement, alors qu'il avait assassiné lui-même Albus Dumbledore sans la moindre hésitation.

_Je me suis trompé sur toi, Severus, _reconnut Voldemort. _Tu m'as servi fidèlement, trahi toutes ces vermines avec un talent que je ne te soupçonnais pas…_ Voldemort interrompit ses pensées comme à chaque fois car, chaque fois qu'il admettait secrètement son erreur de jugement, tout son esprit se représentait un visage bien plus jeune et différent de celui de Rogue. Et comme à l'ordinaire, la colère se mêla au dégoût que lui inspirait cette tête.

Depuis ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille jusqu'à son visage anguleux, en passant aussi bien par ses lunettes que par ses yeux vert émeraude qui étincelaient derrière, Harry Potter s'offrait d'être la preuve irréfutable que même le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps – lui, Voldemort – pouvait commettre des erreurs. Par cinq fois, Potter lui avait survécu, exploit que personne à part lui ne s'était permis d'accomplir.

Voldemort leva les yeux devant lui et sentit aussitôt sa colère s'évanouir. Car à moins de vingt mètres, la lisière de la forêt se présentait comme la porte d'entrée d'Aranghar. Potter ne serait bientôt plus, Voldemort en faisait le serment. _Quand je repartirai d'Aranghar, Potter, aucune mère, aucun enchantement, aucun amoureux des Moldus ne pourra te protéger de moi ! Dans les trois heures qui succéderont à mon ascension, tu mourras._

La réjouissance de cette pensée inspira à Voldemort la furieuse envie d'éclater de rire, mais la cité d'Aranghar apparut au même moment devant ses yeux ; Potter disparut de son esprit.

Semblables à des serpents de pierre, des rampes de marbre s'élevaient du sol pour tourner tout autour de larges colonnes trouées de carrées, de ronds et de rectangles. Des portes constituées de rideaux étaient disséminées partout dans les piliers, aussi hauts que des immeubles. Chaque sommet, ou presque, représentait une forme géométrique ou insolite, mais Voldemort nota un bref instant plus tard que les courbes dominaient.

Autrefois peintes de couleurs différentes mais mariées avec discernement, les maisons étaient à présent pour la plupart noircies, comme si un incendie s'était propagé dans les demeures les plus basses pour atteindre les plus élevées. Voldemort savait que c'était précisément le cas : le seul, l'unique survivant du massacre de cette civilisation, n'avait pas manqué de conter la nuit terrible où il perdît tous ses semblables.

Néanmoins, Voldemort ne s'était pas particulièrement intéressé aux souffrances, à l'agonie ou même aux circonstances dans lesquelles les semblables de l'auteur du grimoire étaient morts : il s'était rapidement intéressé, en effet, par un détail à la fois incroyable et merveilleux. Car si le récit l'avait longuement fait languir avant de révéler l'origine des exterminateurs du peuple d'Aranghar, la stupéfaction l'avait assailli lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'un seul personnage, un unique être, avait suffi pour éradiquer l'antique et mystérieuse civilisation.

Cette révélation sur cette personne dotée de pouvoirs inimaginables, tant en matière de magie que de cruauté, avait insufflé une nouvelle ambition à Voldemort : l'égaler, voire le surpasser. Et Voldemort savait précisément comment y parvenir. Cette prise de conscience, plus forte au fil de son avancée entre les colonnes de pierre jadis habitées, l'aurait presque fait pleureur s'il en avait été capable.

Ils atteignirent une grande place, à l'extrémité de la grand-rue. Derrière une statue uniquement composée de pierres précieuses, se dressait un imposant bâtiment parfaitement circulaire mais Voldemort s'en désintéressa instantanément. Toute son attention se focalisa sur la statue. Elle était la preuve irréfutable, à ses yeux impitoyables, que le grimoire relatait des faits réels, tout aussi historiques que l'affrontement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Installée au milieu d'un bassin circulaire remplie d'eau, la statue représentant un homme, dont le visage était dissimulé sous le capuchon d'une longue cape noire, apparemment fabriquée en opale. Voldemort, cependant, ne s'interrogea pas sur la provenance d'une opale aussi grande ; son regard décela brièvement un éclat doré sous la capuche, comme si le sculpteur avait offert des yeux d'or à la statue.

Voldemort crispa légèrement la mâchoire, partagée entre l'émerveillement et la fureur. Même l'exterminateur s'était confronté à un adversaire à sa hauteur, et c'était cet ennemi redoutable, aux pouvoirs hors-du-commun selon l'auteur du grimoire, qui était représenté devant lui, sous la simple forme d'une statue. _Depuis la nuit des temps, l'Histoire s'acharnée à présenter aux plus grands un ennemi contrariant, _pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Il n'oubliait pas, toutefois, que ce redoutable adversaire avait mystérieusement disparu peu de temps avant l'attaque sur Aranghar. Voldemort ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le héros, si précieux et si puissant, d'Aranghar avait été vaincu par l'auteur du génocide. _Et l'Histoire se répétera très prochainement, car je tuerai Potter cette nuit !_ se promit Voldemort avec une intense satisfaction.

‒ Vous savez de qui il s'agit, Maître ? couina timidement une voix.

‒ Un imbécile, Queudver, répondit Voldemort. Simplement un imbécile qui, comme Potter, se croyait capable de tenir tête éternellement à un homme mille fois plus puissant.

‒ Maître… intervint un Mangemort curieux et hésitant. Par quel miracle avez-vous découvert, deviné, que cet endroit existait ?

Voldemort se retourna vers ses serviteurs. Bien évidemment, tous étaient aussi curieux que cet incapable de Growles, qui tressaillit légèrement en courbant rapidement l'échine, comme si sa question méritait que Voldemort lui fasse regretter sa curiosité.

Voldemort ne tira même pas sa baguette, toutefois. A présent qu'ils avaient pénétré Aranghar, qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans les profondeurs d'une montagne du Caucase, et qu'il ne doutait plus de l'absence de l'Ordre du Phénix – _cette lamentable organisation, _songea-t-il – dans les parages, il estima préférable de faire une grande annonce à ses Mangemorts, de leur confier le secret de leur présence ici.

Certes, Voldemort n'avait aucune affection pour eux, mais ses serviteurs lui seraient utiles. Se remémorer l'histoire de la civilisation, de l'auteur du génocide et de son ennemi direct, l'avait ramené à la raison : aussi puissant fût-il, l'exterminateur du peuple d'Aranghar avait perdu un duel ! Même s'il possédait, comprenait et maîtrisait le Trésor, Voldemort savait qu'il ne serait pas à l'abri d'un adversaire redoutable. _Aussi déplaisant soit-il de l'admettre, j'aurai toujours besoin de ces insectes,_ regretta-t-il.

‒ Mes chers Mangemorts, lança-t-il d'un ton placide. Tout comme moi, vous avez assisté à un florilège de miracles depuis que nous avons descendu cet escalier qui nous a conduit à la forêt et, tout comme moi, vous avez été impressionnés par ces étonnants phénomènes. Mais jamais, mes amis, vous ne soupçonnerez toute l'étrangeté de cette cité, de cette caverne, ou même du peuple qui habitait ici il y a bien longtemps. Toutefois, vous méritez des explications…

Les Mangemorts se rapprochèrent de Voldemort, leurs yeux brillants d'avidité.

‒ Nous sommes à Aranghar, déclara-t-il. Des millénaires auparavant, une civilisation vivait ici dans une harmonie relevant de l'utopie. La haine n'existait pas, la jalousie non plus, et tous se complaisaient dans l'illusion que tout était beau, tout était heureux. Ils vécurent ainsi pendant des siècles, tellement persuadés de leur surpuissance qu'ils ne prirent jamais la peine d'utiliser des protections pour se prémunir d'un éventuel danger.

« Non sans raison, il faut bien le reconnaître. Vous l'avez vu comme moi, mes amis, rien n'est banal dans cette caverne. Les animaux sont dotés de facultés étonnantes, des opales immenses permettaient de sculpter des robes de sorcier à des statues… Et malgré les millénaires, il suffit que nous levions les yeux pour réaliser que la magie de cette civilisation opère toujours.

« Malgré leur monde merveilleux, les habitants organisaient souvent des expéditions hors des profondeurs de cette montagne. Aussi découvrirent-ils que d'étranges évènements avaient lieu à la surface : de grandes cités se bâtissaient, des êtres leur ressemblant étroitement apprenaient à contrôler la magie tandis que d'autres en étaient incapables ; Aranghar découvrit l'humanité, et les expéditions se multiplièrent par la suite.

« Plus ils exploraient le continent, plus ils découvraient d'étonnantes formes de vie, du troll le plus stupide jusqu'au géant le plus grand, sans parler des animaux. Puis un beau jour, l'un des aventuriers s'aventura sur un territoire terrifiant, où la verdure était inexistante, la faune morte et les créatures magiques et les humains inspirés d'une terreur et d'une servitude sans nom.

« Cette vision cauchemardesque inspira, peut-être pour la première fois, la colère auprès de ce peuple énigmatique qui a bâti cette cité. Plusieurs espions se rendirent dans cette région aussi sinistre que terrifiante, jusqu'à ce que certains d'entre eux se fassent remarquer par le seigneur de ces lugubres terres mortes.

« La capture de leurs semblables encouragèrent plusieurs habitants d'Aranghar à se précipiter à leur secours, mais aucun ne revînt jamais. Les excursions d'Aranghar se révélèrent bien plus agressives que par le passé, mais le Seigneur des lieux ne perdît jamais un duel, et jamais il ne laissa un survivant. En revanche, il fît de nombreux prisonniers, et ses découvertures lui firent comprendre qu'il gagnerait énormément à découvrir Aranghar.

« Les fausses pistes furent innombrables, les pièges pour l'anéantir vains, mais Aranghar avait accompli son objectif principal lorsque ce Seigneur découvrit enfin la cachette de cette cité. A la suite des innombrables disparitions de leurs semblables, les doyens d'Aranghar, considérés comme les « sorciers » les plus talentueux, s'étaient réunis en comité restreint pour créer l'une des armes les plus puissantes dont on n'ait jamais entendu parler. La plus puissante dont moi-même j'ai jamais entendu parler, en réalité.

« Et cette fameuse arme, mes amis, est non seulement toujours ici, mais elle nous permettra en plus de nous débarrasser de Harry Potter, et également des enfants de Moldus qui infestent un monde qui nous appartient ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'eut même pas à poursuivre son récit. Même sans connaître un seul pouvoir de cette fameuse arme, les Mangemorts exultèrent à l'idée d'être débarrassés de toute la vermine qui s'était profondément ancrée dans un monde qu'ils estimaient leur appartenir. Il en fallait peu pour se mettre des racistes dans la poche, et Lord Voldemort le savait mieux que quiconque.

Le reste de l'histoire d'Aranghar était inintéressante, cependant. Se tournant à nouveau vers la statue, Voldemort ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard puis contourna le bassin, ses yeux fixant le plus intensément du monde l'étrange bâtisse érigée derrière la fontaine. Bien qu'aucun de ses serviteurs ne dit mot, Voldemort sentit leur perplexité. Il était impossible de s'y tromper : tout Aranghar était constitué de bâtiments directement aménagés dans des piliers, sauf celui-ci.

Les Mangemorts croyaient sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une construction étrangère, mais Lord Voldemort en connaissait l'histoire. L'auteur du grimoire l'avait bâtie lui-même en à peine six jours, témoignant encore de l'étonnante magie de son peuple. Directement inspirée d'un vieux mausolée humain, l'édifice officiait aussi bien de « coffre-fort » pour l'arme que de sépultures pour les doyens d'Aranghar.

Derrière lui, Voldemort entendit autant qu'il sentit les Mangemorts s'aligner, observant à leur tour le mausolée. Les épaisses colonnes de marbre noir paraissaient supporter le toit en forme de triangle, mais toute l'attention de Voldemort se focalisait sur les immenses portes. Suite au génocide de son peuple, l'ancestral biographe avait révélé, dans son ouvrage, que les portes se présenteraient être un obstacle. Mais lequel ?

Voldemort leva sa baguette magique. Un éclair de lumière jaillit aussitôt de l'extrémité du fin morceau de bois. Le sortilège percuta les portes et rebondit aussitôt, revenant sur le Lord noir à une vitesse encore plus importante. Voldemort resta vigilant et dévia son propre sort, mais il ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'entrée du mausolée.

Sous l'impact, le sortilège avait dévoilé l'écran argenté qui enveloppait les portes. La barrière apparut un court moment, puis se volatilisa. Bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de la nature de cette contrariante protection, Voldemort fut convaincu qu'il avait élucidé au moins un mystère : les panneaux ne s'ouvriraient pas sous la violence.

Voldemort s'avança davantage et sentit les Mangemorts hésiter, mais il ne leur accorda aucun intérêt. Le trésor qu'il convoitait le plus se trouvait derrière ces portes, il était hors de question qu'il reparte d'ici sans le Trésor. Depuis trop longtemps, il attendait le moment où il pourrait réaliser son plus grand rêve…

Baguette toujours levée, Voldemort s'essaya à un sortilège moins agressif, mais celui-ci revînt vers son lanceur qui le bloqua sans peine. L'irritation gagna Voldemort. Pourquoi y avait-il un obstacle chaque fois qu'il approchait du succès ? La quasi-totalité de ses projets avaient été un jour ou l'autre contrecarrée, surtout depuis la naissance de Potter.

Oubliant momentanément les Mangemorts, Voldemort se mit à faire les cent pas. La solution, la clé, était dans le grimoire ! Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais le plus dur était de trouver sa cachette. Que savait-il des habitants d'Aranghar ? Qu'il s'agissait d'un peuple magique que la haine, la jalousie et la malveillance n'avaient jamais atteint, pas même lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués…

_Il est impossible que ce soit la clé, _pensa Voldemort. _L'auteur connaissait les humains, il était parfaitement conscient qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait jamais accéder au Trésor s'il s'était chargé de protéger le Trésor contre la haine…_ Or, l'auteur le précisait dans son ouvrage : son espoir le plus profond était que, un jour, quelqu'un récupère l'arme pour combattre un Mal de grande puissance.

Voldemort s'interrompit en se répétant mot pour mot les espoirs de l'auteur du grimoire. Cette fameuse clé était juste là, dans sa mémoire. Le réaliser manqua de lui couper le souffle, et ses yeux rouge vif aux pupilles verticales se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'un des Mangemorts. _Tu me sers décidément beaucoup, malgré ton jeune âge ! _songea Voldemort, assez surpris.

Derrière les fentes de sa cagoule, les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy se baissèrent dès qu'il croisa le regard rougeâtre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa recrue la plus récente était précisément celui qu'il lui fallait : le fils de Lucius haïssait les enfants de Moldus, certes, mais il haïssait surtout Voldemort. Drago était un garçon intelligent, il avait parfaitement compris que son échec dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore coûterait la vie à ses parents.

_C'est toi dont j'ai besoin, _se réjouit Voldemort. Drago rêvait tellement du jour où son père ne serait plus un Mangemort déshonoré qu'il correspondait parfaitement à la description de « ce quelqu'un qui voudrait récupérer l'arme pour combattre un Mal ».

‒ Approche, Drago ! lança Voldemort.

L'excitation et l'impatience de Voldemort faillirent le pousser à la faute lorsqu'il remarqua la peur hésitante du jeune homme. Drago s'approcha malgré tout, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Deux silhouettes côte à côté, dans la rangée des Mangemorts, échangèrent des regards apeurés. _Non, Drago ne mourra pas, _assura Voldemort, mais il se garda bien de les en informer pour laisser leur crainte les envahir davantage.

‒ Tu ne crains rien, Drago, dit Voldemort à voix basse lorsque le jeune homme le rejoignit. La seule chose que tu dois faire, c'est de marcher jusqu'aux portes.

Drago parut horrifié à cette idée. La colère s'affichant clairement sur le visage du Lord noir le terrifia encore plus et il s'empressa d'obéir, sans trembler comme une feuille. D'un pas pesant et angoissé, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'aux portes en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, de toute évidence convaincu qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber dans un piège. Et l'espace d'un instant, la certitude de Voldemort vacilla sur la sécurité de Drago.

Un grondement sourd venait tout à coup de rompre le silence. Drago se ratatina sur place mais découvrit, comme les autres, que rien d'alarmant ne se préparait. Grondant comme le tonnerre lointain, les portes du mausolée s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant l'obscurité impénétrable d'un hall constituant sans aucun doute l'unique pièce du bâtiment.

Le cerveau presque engourdi par l'euphorie, Voldemort ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait rejoint Drago devant l'énorme encadrement du mausolée. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées sur son succès. Il avait réussi ! Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre le Trésor. Plus une seule protection ne pouvait venir ralentir son chemin à l'arme…

_Plus personne ne peut rien pour toi, Potter, et je te le prouverai avant l'aube !_ jura Voldemort avec extase.


	3. Charles Downing

Au premier abord, Little Whinging était comme toutes les villes proches de Londres. Motivés, quelques passants se promenaient dans le centre-ville, solitaires ou en couple, bien contents de vivre dans un endroit aussi tranquille. Certes, les quatre petites brutes qui tabassaient un jeune camarade qu'ils n'aimaient pas était un problème, mais le gang avait prit soin d'entraîner dans une impasse leur pauvre victime trop assommée pour appeler à l'aide. Plus à l'écart, un vigile massif encourageait les fêtards à quitter la boîte de nuit de la ville, tandis que plusieurs de ses collègues en balançaient d'autres sur le trottoir sans ménagements.

Au premier abord, le quartier résidentiel était encore plus tranquille que le centre-ville. Toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes, les rideaux tirés luisant comme des joyaux à certaines fenêtres, les réverbères aux lueurs orangées ne faiblissant à aucun moment ; bref, pour ses habitants, toutes les rues étaient parfaitement fidèles à elles-mêmes, depuis leurs maisons carrées aux pelouses soigneusement entretenues jusqu'à leurs voitures étincelantes garées dans les allées.

Bien évidemment, tout paraissait parfaitement normal car les rues étaient désertes. Quelqu'un qui se serait promené du côté de Privet Drive, toutefois, aurait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur des kilomètres à la ronde, toutes les fenêtres de toutes les maisons étaient éteintes, en dehors d'une seule : celle dont on savait, dans le quartier, qu'elle donnait sur la chambre de ce jeune délinquant de Potter.

Si les Dursley, les habitants du numéro 4 de la rue, avaient avoué que leur neveu était étudiant au collège pour délinquants de St Brutus, personne n'en avait jamais eu la preuve. Mais aucun voisin ne doutait de la bonne foi des Dursley. Malgré le fardeau que Harry Potter représentait pour son oncle et sa tante, ceux-ci pouvaient se réjouir : si quelqu'un avait pu voir le voyou en cet instant précis, cette personne aurait eu la conviction que ce garçon était bon pour l'asile.

Dynamique, comme poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, Harry tournait en rond, visiblement en proie à une grande agitation. Vêtu d'une chemise déboutonnée qui s'ouvrait sur le haut de son pyjama humide de sueur, il s'avança d'un pas vif et discret vers l'armoire pour en sortir toutes ses affaires, qu'il jeta sans cérémonie dans une grosse valise en forme de malle.

Sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qu'il avait visé juste, il se précipita vers son bureau, le teint pâle et la respiration saccadée. Il ignora totalement la grande cage vide, attrapant dans un geste vif les nombreux journaux qui s'étalaient entre la maison pour oiseaux et sa lampe. Sans un coup d'œil vers la poubelle, il lança les éditions précédentes de _La Gazette du sorcier_, puis se précipita à pas feutrés vers une pile de livres reliés plein cuir.

Ajoutant ses manuels scolaires aux vêtements moldus comme sorciers, il se redressa et inspira profondément pour calmer le tambourinement violent de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Ecartant les mèches de cheveux qui collaient son front encore humide, il avisa sa baguette magique sur la table de chevet, mais en détourna presque aussitôt son attention. _Elle me servira plus tard !_ décréta-t-il.

S'agenouillant prudemment près de son lit pour ne réveiller personne, il repéra la lame de son parquet qui se soulevait et extirpa tout ce que contenait sa cachette. Laissant tomber l'énorme gâteau au chocolat envoyé par Mrs Weasley dans sa valise, Harry abandonna momentanément la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père sur le matelas et fondit sur ses tiroirs sans accorder la moindre attention au journal qui traînait par terre.

Les parchemins, les plumes et les bouteilles d'encre se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la valise, très vite suivi de l'Eclair de feu de Harry, qui referma sa malle et consentit finalement à retourner à sa table de chevet pour s'emparer de sa baguette magique. Il la brandit vers son bagage, puis hésita. _C'est encore trop tôt, _affirma-t-il en la glissant finalement dans la poche de son jean.

Il fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre. Ramassant le journal tombé à côté de la poubelle, il se laissa vaguement distraire par le gros titre : FAITS DIVERS INQUIETANTS DANS LE NORD DU PAYS. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'article, paru au début de la semaine. Quatre disparitions de Moldus avaient été recensées dans une forêt bordant la ville de Burnley, et dix autres Moldus avaient été retrouvés grièvement blessés et présentant deux trous à la nuque.

Froissant le journal, Harry le jeta dans la poubelle puis éteignit la lampe. Il s'approcha de son lit, où il se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité pour s'en couvrir. Sans même baisser les yeux, il sut que son corps avait presque entièrement disparu, à l'exception de sa tête. La cape lui serait de grande utilité, surtout si Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts apparaissaient dans Privet Drive avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir.

C'était précisément Voldemort qui avait réveillé Harry. Après plus d'une année à se protéger des intrusions involontaires de Harry dans son esprit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait s'être relâché, révélant non seulement à son jeune ennemi l'étonnante cité d'Aranghar, mais aussi le projet qu'il nourrissait de mettre en œuvre avant l'aube – à savoir, assassiner Harry. Etait-ce si accidentel que ça ?

La question surgit dans l'esprit de Harry au moment où, après avoir ramassé sa malle, il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il s'immobilisa, bouleversé par le doute. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Voldemort lui faisait « voir » des choses ; Harry n'était pas près d'oublier la sinistre illusion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait « révélée » et qui avait coûtée la vie de Sirius Black, son parrain.

Quelle preuve avait Harry que la traversée d'Aranghar par les Mangemorts ne datait pas d'il y a deux jours ? Voldemort aurait très bien pu lui transmettre cette aventure pour l'encourager à quitter précipitamment Privet Drive ! Cela signifiait-il que des mages noirs l'attendaient dans la rue ?_ Arrête !_ tonna une voix dans son esprit.

Cillant, Harry reprit contenance. Son intuition lui dictait que le passage par Aranghar avait été en « temps réel », faute d'un meilleur terme ; il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion, en tout cas. Ce fait encouragea Harry à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et d'accélérer l'allure. Voldemort s'était apparemment convaincu qu'il pourrait revenir en Grande-Bretagne en moins de trois heures et s'il le croyait, Harry n'avait aucune envie de le vérifier par lui-même.

Atteignant le rez-de-chaussée en portant sa grosse valise, il la posa délicatement au sol. Il était parfaitement conscient que le moment d'agir était venu, aussi s'arma-t-il de sa baguette. Dans un éclair de lumière, il fit rétrécir sa malle ; dans un autre, il l'allégea pour la transporter plus facilement. Il la ramassa alors, la glissa rapidement dans une poche et s'éloigna vers la cuisine en rejetant son capuchon sur sa tête.

Désormais invisible, il s'arrêta devant la porte et observa, à travers la vitre, les environs. Lord Voldemort était convaincu de l'atteindre cette nuit, malgré les protections censées protéger les Dursley et Harry du Mage noir. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Voldemort savait que Harry était dans sa chambre, et donc que des Mangemorts observaient le quartier. A cette idée désagréable, Harry se maudit d'avoir allumé la lumière de sa chambre. Et si les mages noirs le surveillaient d'assez haut pour avoir remarqué qu'il préparait son départ ?

Harry écarta cette pensée et sortit. La brise nocturne transperça le tissu pour caresser le visage du jeune homme, qui ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il n'avait aucune certitude que ce côté de la maison ait été négligé d'une quelconque surveillance ; resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, le regard alerte et l'oreille tendue, il traversa la pelouse aussi silencieusement que possible. Quel que fut le nombre de Mangemorts chargés de l'espionner, Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils s'étaient concentré, pour la plupart, du côté de la rue afin d'avoir un aperçu direct de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Atteignant le fond du jardin, Harry inspira profondément en lançant un regard alentour, puis il se hissa sur la cloison avant de retomber de l'autre côté. Au moment il voulut se redresser, son regard tomba sur un spectacle étonnant qui le figea instantanément. A moins d'un mètre de lui était étendue, facilement reconnaissable, la silhouette sombre d'un Mangemort. Encagoulé et armé, le mage noir ne réagit pas… _et ne le fera jamais plus,_ songea Harry.

Si, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il avait naïvement cru que le Mangemort était endormi, Harry remarqua rapidement qu'un poignard au pommeau d'ébène était planté dans la poitrine du mage noir. Qui ? Qui pouvait bien avoir assassiné le Mangemort ? Harry se le demandait et fouilla les alentours attentivement, mais il était fort probable que le meurtrier ait accompli son crime bien avant que Harry se réveille.

Enjambant le cadavre, il s'avança dans l'ombre de la maison, là où les réverbères n'éclairaient rien du jardin. Inutile de continuer à pieds, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde d'avoir réussi à fuir Voldemort. _Pour l'instant,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement en se concentrant intensément. Quand il tourna les talons, les ténèbres changèrent totalement de nature.

Compressé de toutes parts, Harry sentit un étau se refermer autour de ses poumons pour les en débarrasser de l'air qu'ils contenaient. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux s'enfoncèrent. La respiration coupée, ne s'en remettant qu'à son aptitude à rester en apnée, Harry se sentit près à abandonner lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent à nouveau une surface dure. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une immense bouffée d'air frais qui lui arracha un frisson.

Haletant, il réalisa rapidement quelque chose d'anormal. Même du coin de l'œil, il était quasi-impossible de s'y tromper : il n'avait pas du tout transplané à la destination souhaitée. Autour de lui, les collines avoisinant Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule manquaient à l'appel. De chaque côté, les arbres d'une forêt le dominaient de toute leur taille, leurs sous-bois présentant une obscurité à peine plus angoissantes que les nombreux bruits non-identifiés qui lui parvenaient.

Harry se redressa, dubitatif. Comment avait-il pu s'être trompé ? Il avait déjà transplané, et ce n'était pas aussi compliqué qu'il l'avait cru au début. Il était pourtant convaincu d'avoir assez concentré ses pensées sur le Terrier… La seule explication logique qu'il trouvait pour justifier de sa présence ici, c'était que le manque d'air l'avait inconsciemment fait paniquer. Il n'avait pas attendu d'être à destination pour réapparaître.

Il n'eut pas le temps de retenter sa chance, cependant. Un bruit insolite s'éleva derrière lui – si insolite, en réalité, que Harry en oublia complètement la destination qu'il cherchait à atteindre en quittant Privet Drive. Se retournant, il regarda une calèche tirée par deux chevaux surgir de la boucle que décrivait le large sentier traversant la forêt. Assis sur une banquette, un homme, vêtu d'un uniforme sombre, parcourait avec intérêt son journal sans s'intéresser au trajet suivi par les animaux.

Tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était une imprudence stupide, Harry se débarrassa en hâte de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita à ranger sa baguette magique, mais le fit quand même. Les chevaux atteignirent alors sa hauteur, leur robe étincelant à la lueur du clair de lune. A la propre surprise de Harry, les deux équidés s'arrêtèrent.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? grommela l'homme en baissant son journal.

Le visage émacié du cocher apparut, tandis que ses yeux brillants lançaient un regard noir aux chevaux avant qu'ils ne s'orientent avec surprise vers Harry.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon gars ? s'étonna le cocher.

‒ Heu… répondit Harry. Je me suis perdu.

L'homme farfouilla d'un œil scrutateur l'obscurité des sous-bois, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir d'autres adolescents, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

‒ Tu ferais mieux de monter, gamin ! déclara-t-il. Il se passe d'étranges choses dans la forêt et crois-moi, tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être arrivé jusqu'ici en un seul morceau. Où est-ce que tu allais, au fait ?

‒ A Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, indiqua Harry sans bouger.

L'homme le dévisagea, l'air incrédule.

‒ Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule ? s'exclama-t-il, effaré. T'es pas près d'arriver, mon garçon ! C'est à l'autre bout du pays…

Il afficha une étrange expression, presque soupçonneuse. Sous l'ombre de son haut-de-forme, Harry vit ses sourcils gris et fourchus se froncer tandis qu'il l'observait attentivement.

‒ Sorcier ? interrogea le cocher.

Harry haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. L'homme parut interpréter sa réaction comme positive :

‒ Monte, gamin ! s'écria-t-il, presque euphorique. Ca fait tellement que je ne me suis retrouvé en compagnie d'un sorcier que j'en oublie parfois qu'ils savent transplaner ! Ca explique tout, à présent. Allez, grimpe.

Déconcerté, Harry se surprit à contourner les chevaux pour rejoindre le cocher sur le banc de cuir confortable. C'était insensé, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir réaliser le désir évident de l'homme, qui cherchait visiblement à renouer un contact, même bref, avec l'un des siens.

Dès qu'il fut installé, les cheveux reprirent leur route le long du chemin.

‒ Ca alors ! s'exclama le cocher, visiblement effaré. Quelle joie de retrouver un semblable, tu n'imagines même pas. Ca fait vingt-cinq ans que j'ai quitté notre monde, tu sais ! Bien sûr, je suis toujours l'actualité… Tu-Sais-Qui, Dumbledore mort, etc. Mais t'es le premier sorcier en chair et en os que je croise depuis un quart de siècle !

Harry sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac lorsque le cocher lui rappela la mort de son mentor. Certes, il était le mieux placé pour savoir que Dumbledore n'était plus : il avait même été témoin de l'assassinat de l'illustre sorcier. Et il était présent à son enterrement !

‒ Au fait, reprit le cocher en tendant une main décharnée. Je m'appelle Charles Downing.

‒ Neville Londubat, mentit Harry en serrant la main proposée.

‒ Oh !

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry craignit avoir usurpé la mauvaise identité, mais Downing était visiblement plus réjoui que méfiant, car il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en éclatant de rire.

‒ Qui l'aurait cru ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

‒ Heu… quoi ? s'étonna Harry, décontenancé.

‒ Hein ? répondit le cocher avec un large sourire. Ah oui, j'oubliais… Quand il avait ton âge, ton père était mon voisin ! Bon, il faut reconnaître qu'Augusta n'appréciait pas qu'il me rende visite tous les jours pendent les vacances d'été, mais Franck ne manquait jamais une occasion de me demander comment était la vie d'un Auror…

Le cœur de Harry s'était affolé en entendant Downing révéler qu'il avait connu le père du vrai Neville Londubat, mais le cocher ne paraissait pas s'étonner que le fils ressemblât si peu à son géniteur. Le bonheur manifeste de l'homme de retrouver un « Londubat », cependant, sembla complètement lui faire oublier les différences énormes entre Harry et Franck.

‒ Vous étiez Auror ? s'enquit Harry, impressionné.

La carrière d'Auror étant celle qui l'intéressait le plus, il ne put s'empêcher de juger Downing comme quelqu'un de très sympathique. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait un Auror, mais Harry ne pouvait prétendre avoir longuement conversé avec Alastor Maugrey, Tonks ou Kingsley Shacklebolt sur cette profession.

‒ Eh ouais, approuva Downing avec fierté. Je faisais même partie d'un groupe d'Aurors qu'on appelait souvent « la bande à Maugrey », parce que nous étions une unité d'élite. Un souvenir impérissable, c'était la meilleure période de ma carrière.

‒ Je ne savais pas que Maugrey avait mené une unité d'élite ! s'étonna Harry.

Downing rit de bon cœur et manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsque les chevaux s'engagèrent dans une courbe particulièrement serrée. Rétablissant son équilibre, il adressa un sourire plein d'amusement à Harry :

‒ Tu-Sais-Qui était encore un trouble-paix, à cette époque-là, annonça-t-il. Nous étions quatre et représentions aux premiers Mangemorts une crainte presque semblable à celle de Tu-Sais-Qui aujourd'hui.

‒ Vous avez pris votre retraite ? demanda Harry.

L'humeur de Downing parut légèrement s'assombrir, mais il afficha malgré tout un sourire.

‒ Non, dit-il. Pas volontairement, en tout cas. La nouvelle opinion du ministère sur la sérieuse menace que représentait Tu-Sais-Qui a créé un grand bouleversement. Nobby Leach, qui était le ministre, a été poussé à la démission. Ils ont élu cet imbécile de Gordon Streaker à la place, et Streaker ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Alors il m'a renvoyé et m'a remplacé par une très jolie jeune femme qui lui plaisait beaucoup, mais dont il n'a jamais rien tiré.

Harry observa Downing d'un air incrédule.

‒ Il vous a renvoyé par… s'indigna-t-il sans trouver le mot juste.

‒ Amour ? suggéra Downing avec un ricanement. Non, mon garçon, Streaker n'aimait pas ma remplaçante, mais elle était assez joliment faite pour qu'il lui attache de l'intérêt. On aurait pu croire qu'il commettait une erreur, mais la vérité est que cette gamine a lutté comme une vraie diablesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit supprimée avec toute sa famille par des Mangemorts. C'était une très grande sorcière.

A l'évidence, Downing reconnaissait que, sans le savoir, Gordon Streaker l'avait remplacé par une sorcière tout à fait respectable.

‒ Et… vous ne regrettez pas ? reprit Harry après une hésitation.

‒ Oh non, lui garantit le cocher. Au début, j'étais rempli d'amertume, c'est vrai, mais j'ai vite été contacté par une femme qui recherchait un homme capable de défendre sa demeure. Et son choix s'est porté sur moi…

Il lança un regard curieux à Harry, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience d'un détail.

‒ Mais dis-moi, lança Downing d'un air confidentiel, y aurait pas le gamin Potter à Poudlard ?

‒ Si, reconnut Harry avec une certaine méfiance. Il est dans ma classe.

Downing rayonna.

‒ Pour une sacrée soirée, c'est une sacrée soirée ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air réjoui.

‒ Heu… je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

‒ Mrs Moon s'intéresse énormément à lui, révéla Downing d'un air conspirateur.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Sa méfiance dut se lire sur son visage, car Downing réfléchit à ses paroles puis afficha un air étourdi.

‒ Je me suis mal exprimé, dit-il sur un ton d'excuses. Pendant les vacances scolaires, en été, la petite Evans rendait une visite à Mrs Moon tous les samedis. Elle m'attendait tout le temps à la sortie de Burnley avec beaucoup d'impatience. Elles étaient très amies, même si on pourrait croire que la différence d'âge aurait opposé une barrière. La petite Lily adorait les légendes incroyables que lui racontait Mrs Moon et, de mémoire, Lily a été la seule à recevoir l'autorisation d'emprunter des livres à Mrs Moon.

Les chevaux pénétrèrent dans une vaste clairière, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Mrs Moon, qui était à l'évidence l'employeuse de Downing, avait connu sa mère ? Lily Potter, quand elle était encore étudiante, habitait à Burnley ? Sonné et excité par ces découvertes, Harry réalisa à peine que la calèche s'enfonçait de nouveau dans la forêt.

Pour une coïncidence, c'était une sacrée coïncidence. Et tout à coup, son transplanage raté lui parut bénéfique, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans le nord de l'Angleterre alors qu'il cherchait à transplaner dans le sud. Mais ce détail s'effaça rapidement de son esprit : visiblement, Downing le conduisait jusqu'à la demeure de Mrs Moon, qui était la première personne qu'il rencontrerait à avoir côtoyé et très bien connu sa mère.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait rencontré des amis de ses parents, mais surtout de son père. Si les anecdotes, les descriptions, et un passage regrettable dans un souvenir dévalorisant avaient été utiles à Harry pour obtenir des renseignements sur James Potter, il ne savait quasiment rien de sa mère, présentée comme une sorcière talentueuse qui sacrifia sa vie pour protéger son fils de Lord Voldemort.

Revenant à la réalité, le cœur battant, Harry remarqua que la silhouette sombre d'un immense manoir se profilait au loin, son toit obscur se découpant dans le ciel nocturne. Les chevaux ne ralentissaient pas, poursuivant leur route vers la sortie de la forêt, mais l'attention de Harry se porta sur Downing, qui l'observait avec bienveillance.

‒ Vous saviez… dit Harry, interdit.

‒ Après vos apparitions dans les journaux, il était impossible que je ne vous reconnaisse pas à la première seconde, Harry, fit remarquer Downing. Néanmoins, je ne vous ai pas menti, aussi bien sur les Londubat que sur mon ancienne carrière d'Auror. Votre mère était réellement une amie de Mrs Moon, même si le mariage de vos parents les a sensiblement éloignées.

Downing s'apprêta à poursuivre, mais renonça. Visiblement confronté à une lutte intérieure, il poussa un soupir puis finit par reprendre la parole :

‒ Quant à votre transplanage, il aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Mrs Moon n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel, révéla-t-il.

‒ Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

Les chevaux franchirent la lisière de la forêt. Downing lança un bref regard au manoir massif, dont seules les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient allumées, puis poursuivit :

‒ Je vais vous donner un conseil à ne surtout pas enfreindre, mon garçon, dit-il. Mrs Moon ne résistera pas à l'envie de vous inviter à passer la nuit au manoir. Acceptez, et ne sortez surtout pas de votre chambre avant l'aube.

‒ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, alarmé.

La recommandation inquiétante et mystère de Downing lui ramena en mémoire l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ sur les disparitions et les agressions de Moldus dans la forêt qui bordait la ville de Burnley.

‒ Oh, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, le rassura Downing avec un sourire. Vous ne craignez rien de ce qui se trouve dans le manoir, c'est de ce qui cherche à s'y introduire dont il faut se méfier !


	4. Mrs Moon

Discret, le ressac des vagues s'écrasant contre les hautes falaises blanches de Douvres couvrit, malgré la distance, la série de bruissements qui accueillit l'apparition de Lord Voldemort et de ses serviteurs. Leurs silhouettes se détachèrent de la ligne grisâtre qui annonçait l'approche de l'aube, à l'est, mais personne ne s'en soucia. Un Mangemort venait de surgir de l'ombre d'un arbre et s'avançait à grands pas, la tête baissée.

‒ Les nouvelles, Yaxley ? interrogea Voldemort.

Il sentit le Mangemort lancer un regard intrigué au vieux bâton cabossé et tordu qu'il tenait de sa main valide, l'autre fermée sur sa baguette magique. Qui aurait cru que le Trésor était aussi simple ? La question avait frappé l'esprit de Voldemort en le découvrant.

‒ Aucune, mon seigneur, répondit le Mangemort.

Voldemort afficha un rictus satisfait. Si ses serviteurs postés autour de la maison de Potter ne s'étaient pas manifesté, cela signifiait que la voie était libre – et Potter bientôt mort. Sans faire le moindre commentaire ordonnant le départ, Voldemort tourna les talons et replongea dans la sinistre obscurité du transplanage. Depuis bien longtemps, il n'en éprouvait plus les effets très désagréables, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer ces ténèbres oppressantes à la Mort.

Il eut rapidement autre chose en tête, cependant. A sa grande stupéfaction, une espèce de filin s'enroula autour de ses hanches et l'attira violemment en arrière. Il réapparut à l'air libre, dans une clairière entourée d'arbres centenaires. Trébuchant, il rétablit son équilibre sans se soucier de la fraîcheur de la pelouse couverte de rosée, et fit aussitôt volte-face pour décocher un trait de lumière verte.

Il avait immédiatement perçu une présence, et son sortilège de Mort se proposait de mettre un terme à son existence. La silhouette encapuchonnée ne fit aucun geste pour se protéger ; ou en tout cas, elle ne brandit pas sa propre baguette. Se contenant de lever une main, il révéla à son annulaire une chevalière d'or sertie d'une grosse pierre rouge. Au premier coup d'œil, le Lord noir sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rubis. La suite l'étonna autant qu'elle lui donna raison.

La pierre s'illumina doucement. A moins d'un mètre de sa cible, le sortilège de Mort dévia de sa trajectoire et se précipita vers la chevalière, comme si la lueur écarlate l'aspirait. Incrédule, Voldemort vit son maléfice disparaître dans la pierre. Brillant d'une belle couleur émeraude, la pierre s'éteignit sans retrouver son rouge flamboyant initial.

L'homme ricana en abaissant sa main.

‒ Vos manières laissent à désirer, lança-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

‒ Qui es-tu ? interrogea Voldemort.

Comment cet individu avait-il réussi à stopper son transplanage ? C'était un mystère que Lord Voldemort comptait bien éclaircir car, malgré toutes ses connaissances, jamais il n'avait lu ou entendu dire qu'il était possible d'intercepter un transplaneur.

‒ Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien, répondit l'inconnu. Disons plutôt, un allié potentiel. Votre savoir magique est pitoyable, même si vous vous êtes approprié le Sceptre de Melchior…

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

‒ Comment connais-tu son nom ? lança-t-il dans un souffle.

‒ Petit prétentieux, ricana l'individu. Vous croyez réellement avoir réalisé un exploit ? J'avais déjà exploré Aranghar dans ses moindres recoins que vous n'étiez même pas encore une lueur d'espoir pour votre mère, mon garçon.

_Il ment,_ affirma intérieurement Voldemort. Depuis sa voix jusqu'à sa main, tout démontrait la jeunesse relative de cet inconnu, qui ne devait guère avoir plus d'une quarantaine d'années.

‒ Comment as-tu intercepté mon transplanage ? interrogea Voldemort.

‒ Ah, dit l'homme d'un air satisfait. Comme je l'ai souligné, votre savoir magique est minable et dérisoire, mais seulement comparé au mien. En réalité, il ne me suffirait que d'un sortilège, voire deux, pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais j'ai d'autres priorités et votre concours dans mes projets pourrait être bénéfique aussi bien à vous qu'à moi.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux flamboyants. L'arrogance de cet homme lui aurait déjà coûté la vie si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pressenti que cet individu détenait des informations de la plus haute importance.

‒ Je t'écoute, dit Voldemort.

‒ La raison pour laquelle les Mangemorts surveillant Potter n'ont pas donné de nouvelles est à la fois très simple et logique : ils sont morts, annonça l'homme.

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama Voldemort.

‒ Eh oui, approuva l'homme avec un petit rire moqueur. Comme tous vos semblables, vous ne doutez pas une seconde de la toute-puissance de l'humanité, mais c'est une grave erreur. Nous sommes peu nombreux, certes, mais nous vous sommes supérieurs en tous points. Dans votre immense stupidité, vous avez oublié une chose : la connexion vous liant à Potter.

‒ Potter n'a plus accès à mes pensées, répliqua Voldemort.

L'homme marqua un silence, apparemment perdu dans ses réflexions. Voldemort l'observa un moment. Comment cet individu pouvait-il connaître l'existence de cette connexion singulière qui lui avait permis, plus d'un an auparavant, d'entraîner Potter jusqu'au ministère ?

‒ Alors nous l'avons sous-estimée, déclara finalement l'homme d'un ton très calme.

‒ Qui ? interrogea Voldemort.

Malgré l'obscurité surnaturelle du capuchon de l'homme, Voldemort devina son sourire.

‒ Notre ennemie la plus coriace, répondit-il avec douceur. Elle aussi détient l'un des artefacts des Seigneurs de la Mort ; en vérité, elle détient le plus important, celui que nous recherchions depuis des millénaires.

Voldemort sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Les Seigneurs de la Mort ? Etait-il possible que sa main ait tenu un artefact plus puissant et mystique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ? Et il en existerait d'autres ?! _Comme cette bague, _songea-t-il en posant ses yeux écarlates sur la chevalière.

‒ Elle s'appelle Loria Moon, poursuivit l'homme. Une femme très singulière, aussi redoutable que belle et c'est peu dire. Nous faisons le siège de sa demeure depuis deux ans et nos assauts ont toujours connu l'échec. Et quand, par miracle, nous réussissions à pénétrer dans la maison même, nous ne revoyions jamais nos camarades.

‒ Burnley, murmura Voldemort.

L'homme acquiesça tranquillement.

‒ Nous espérions attirer l'attention du ministère de la Magie par l'intermédiaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_, reconnut-il. Mais les rapports de mes frères révèlent que, depuis que cet article est apparu dans le journal, une seule personne s'est approchée du manoir de Loria Moon. Un très célèbre garçon que vous connaissez sûrement mieux que moi, puisqu'il vous tient tête avec un acharnement remarquable depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

‒ Potter ! souffla Voldemort.

‒ Le célèbre Harry Potter, approuva l'homme d'un ton moqueur. Il était dans votre tête lors de votre excursion à Aranghar, c'est comme ça qu'il a su qu'il était temps pour lui de s'enfuir de la maison de son oncle. Comme je le disais, nous avons sous-estimé Loria Moon, car elle s'est non seulement chargée de contourner votre occlumancie afin que Potter assiste à votre visite à Aranghar, mais elle a aussi assassiné vos Mangemorts et modifié la direction du transplanage de Potter.

« L'ironie du sort veut que le protégé de Dumbledore ait atterri chez la plus vieille ennemie de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard. »

Voldemort plissa les yeux. Dumbledore avait eu une pire ennemie ? Il avait toujours pensé, au titre de l'opposition du vieux fou à son règne, que lui seul avait un jour été considéré comme un ennemi par Dumbledore…

‒ Tu veux une alliance, affirma le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

‒ A court terme, précisa l'homme. Vous nous aidez à accéder à ce que nous voulons et Potter sera à vous.

‒ Et quel est cet objet que tu désires tant ? répliqua Voldemort.

L'homme ricana.

‒ La cupidité, encore et toujours, chuchota-t-il avec amusement. Il s'agit du Sablier de Vannia qui, outre sa qualité décorative, nous permettrait de remonter le temps de plusieurs siècles, ou de millénaires, afin de remodeler le monde tel que nous le désirons. Je vous le dis car vous ne représentez aucune menace pour nous, aussi je vous conseille de renoncer aux projets stupides que vous pourriez nourrir.

Un artefact permettant de remonter le temps ? L'avidité s'empara de Voldemort. Au diable cet avorton ! Une idée germait déjà dans son esprit, et elle serait couronnée de succès. S'il mettait la main sur le Sablier de Vannia, il pourrait remodeler le monde comme bon lui semblait. Etre à jamais le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps…

Néanmoins, il n'était pas encore temps de frapper. Cet imbécile lui serait encore utile pendant un moment – un très court moment. Potter se présentait désormais comme un bonus : s'il était sur son chemin, il le tuerait. La priorité absolue, c'était dorénavant le Sablier, mais il faudrait procéder prudemment. La moindre erreur serait regrettable.

‒ Laisse-moi le temps de réunir mes Mangemorts, lança-t-il.

‒ Faîtes donc, approuva l'homme. Nous nous retrouverons dans la forêt bordant Burnley.

Lord Voldemort se retourna, afficha un rictus malveillant et transplana.

Dans un sursaut magistral, Harry se redressa brutalement. Le corps couvert d'une sueur froide et la respiration saccadée, il eut un nouveau haut-le-corps lorsqu'une main douce et fraîche se posa sur son épaule dans un geste apaisant. Tournant les yeux, il sentit la panique le quitter en un clignement d'œil.

Assise sur le matelas d'un lit massif que Harry n'avait jamais rejoint de lui-même, une femme lui adressait un sourire rassurant. Son visage finement dessiné était d'une pâleur spectrale que sa beauté impressionnante effaçait presque complètement. Subjugué, Harry fit glisser ses yeux sur les épaisses boucles noires qui cascadaient sur les épaules de la femme, puis sur ses lèvres d'un rouge soutenu, et enfin sur ses yeux noirs et bienveillants.

_Je connais cette femme !_ s'étonna-t-il mentalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à cette beauté blafarde. Lorsqu'il avait six ans, la tante Pétunia l'avait traîné au marché et s'était attardée chez une boulangère pour acheter les viennoiseries préférées des Dursley, pour n'en prendre que trois. Avec une innocence qu'il croyait sincère, la vendeuse – cette femme – lui avait offert un pain au chocolat sous prétexte « qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques ».

‒ Vous… murmura-t-il, stupéfait.

Malgré la dizaine d'années écoulées, la femme n'avait pas changé. « _La plus vieille ennemie de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard »_ avait dit l'inconnu à Voldemort.

‒ Heureuse de te revoir, Harry, dit Mrs Moon avec un sourire étincelant.

Bien qu'il eût parfaitement entendu l'inconnu révéler que les Moldus retrouvés dans la forêt à proximité de Burnley étaient en réalité des sorciers, Harry se laissa surprendre par les canines pointues de Mrs Moon. _Et ma mère était son amie ? _s'étonna-t-il, déconcerté.

‒ Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? interrogea-t-il en reculant légèrement.

‒ Une conséquence des enchantements entourant le manoir, expliqua Mrs Moon. Ils fatiguent, ou plutôt affaiblissent, les personnes qui y pénètrent. Comme tu avais passé une mauvaise nuit à cause du rêve, tu t'es presque écroulé au moment où tu as franchi le portail.

Harry resta dubitatif. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un enchantement pareil. Par ailleurs, il serait prétentieux de sa part de prétendre connaître tous les enchantements existant.

‒ Mais nous avons fort à faire ! déclara Mrs Moon. La salle de bains est derrière cette porte et tu trouveras ta malle au pied du lit. Quand tu seras prêt, rejoins-moi au premier étage, au fond à gauche, la dernière porte.

Elle se leva avec élégance et s'éloigna d'un pas souple et silencieux. Elle s'apprêta à sortir, un pied à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais se ravisa et se retourna vers Harry en l'observa d'un œil étrange.

‒ Lily serait heureuse de te savoir ici, affirma-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit en fermant la porte, laissant les émotions de Harry se combattre férocement. Si l'homme du rêve disait vrai, Mrs Moon était la plus vieille ennemie de Dumbledore. Un motif pour expliquer qu'il ait toujours refusé les candidatures de la somptueuse femme. Mais Harry avait toujours fait confiance à Dumbledore… Que devait-il faire ? S'enfuir ? Rester ? Sa mère n'avait-elle pas côtoyé Mrs Moon pendant plusieurs années ?

L'idée d'accepter l'hospitalité d'un vampire ne rassurait pas particulièrement Harry, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Mrs Moon paraissait avoir beaucoup à lui dire, comme en témoignait le ton vif avec lequel elle l'avait invité à la rejoindre au premier étage. En outre, elle avait mis ses capacités pour libérer le passage et lui permettre de quitter Privet Drive sans livrer un duel contre les Mangemorts…

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Glissant hors du lit, il lança un regard circulaire à la chambre où il s'était réveillé. Sombre, était le qualificatif le plus adapté pour décrire la pièce. Tirés, des rideaux noirs empêchaient toute luminosité naturelle de pénétrer, laissant les lampes illuminer l'endroit d'une lueur tamisée. Adossés contre les murs recouverts de papier-peint pourpre, des meubles en ébène dénonçaient la richesse de Mrs Moon.

_Glauque,_ pensa Harry en s'avançant vers la porte désignée par Mrs Moon. Fort heureusement, la salle de bain était plus accueillante, mais Harry n'y accorda que peu d'importance, pressant l'allure. Si Voldemort s'était allié à ce mystérieux individu, une attaque ne tarderait pas à être lancée sur le manoir ; et visiblement, Mrs Moon comptait lui expliquer certaines choses avant que la bataille ne commence.

Appréciant le jet d'eau qui lui tombait dessus, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il paraissait clair que Mrs Moon et l'énigmatique inconnu maîtrisaient certaines magies communes à l'une comme à l'autre ; en témoignaient le changement de trajectoire de Harry et l'interception très étonnante de Lord Voldemort pendant son transplanage. Qui étaient cet individu et ses frères ? Et qu'étaient les Seigneurs de la Mort ?

Harry frissonna en ressortant de la douche. Il n'oubliait pas l'avidité de Voldemort au sujet de cet obscur artefact que détenait Mrs Moon. Sans aucun doute possible, les Mangemorts et leur maître se battraient avec une rage qu'on ne leur connaissait pas – en admettant bien sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur fasse part de l'existence du Sablier de Vannia, mais Harry doutait franchement qu'il le fasse.

Quittant la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, il remarqua que les fenêtres étaient dégagées dans le couloir. Repérant un escalier au milieu du corridor, il s'y dirigea en s'assurant d'avoir sa baguette magique. Même s'il acceptait de rester encore un peu chez Mrs Moon, il préférait demeurer prudent. Il se souvenait encore de Sanguini, rencontré à la fête de Noël de Slughorn l'année dernière : le vampire avait connu quelques difficultés à se maintenir à distance de jolies nuques féminines.

Atteignant le premier étage, Harry bifurqua sur la gauche et avisa la double porte, au fond. Et s'il tombait dans un piège ? Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer dessus plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il passa devant une fenêtre, son regard fut attiré par un éclat rougeâtre. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et jeta un œil à l'extérieur, au-delà du portail.

Un éclair de lumière rouge avait jailli de la forêt et se précipitait vers les grilles. Il rebondit en percutant l'enceinte du domaine et prit le chemin inverse, retournant vers son lanceur, qui dut l'esquiver sans peine. Harry reprit sa route en continuant d'observer la forêt. Qui étaient donc ces gens ? Voldemort était convaincu d'être la seule personne à connaître l'existence du bâton appelé « le Sceptre de Melchior », mais l'inconnu l'avait rapidement détrompé…

La double porte s'ouvrit à son approche, détournant l'attention de Harry qui pénétra dans une vaste bibliothèque. Le long des murs blancs, de hautes étagères débordaient de livres tous plus anciens les uns que les autres, certains reliés plein cuir, d'autres dans un état si déplorable que même les pages brunies par le temps s'effritaient sans qu'on les touchât. Mrs Moon, toutefois, se tenait devant un pupitre.

En s'approchant, Harry remarqua l'énorme grimoire posé dessus. Du bout du doigt, la haute et splendide femme caressait les armoiries qui décoraient la couverture usée et cornée du livre. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un blason très connu, mais Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu. En s'arrêtant à côté de Mrs Moon, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi il ne lui évoquait rien : au premier coup d'œil, il soupçonna l'ouvrage d'appartenir à la magie noire.

Harry analysa rapidement le blason. Enfermée dans un cercle d'or, une tête de mort présentait toutes sortes d'anomalies. La première, la plus flagrante, était l'épée qui la transperçait de bas en haut ; la seconde, c'était le sablier savamment dessiné qu'elle emprisonnait entre ses dents étrangement pointues ; quant à la troisième, c'était la fleur de lys qui habitait chaque orbite. Il remarqua également plusieurs symboles mystiques et inconnus entre le crâne et le cercle.

‒ Les artefacts des Seigneurs de la Mort ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Non, répondit Mrs Moon avec un sourire. Ce sont les armoiries de Melchior.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

‒ Il n'y a pas le Sceptre, fit-il remarquer, mais on trouve le Sablier de Vannia.

‒ Tu te précipites beaucoup trop, Harry, dit Mrs Moon d'un air amusé. Mais soit, analysons ce blason ensemble. Que t'évoque le cercle ?

Harry, passablement surpris par l'exercice donné par Mrs Moon, mit quelques temps à réagir, puis réfléchit longuement.

‒ Une bulle ? proposa-t-il.

‒ Excellente réponse, approuva Mrs Moon. C'est un symbole fermé, clos, réservé. Il témoigne du choix de Melchior de consacrer son existence à la solitude. Maintenant, l'épée ?

Plus difficile. Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait vu des épées la lame orientée vers le bas ; or, celle-ci était dans la direction opposée.

‒ L'attaque ? hasarda-t-il.

‒ Non, répondit Mrs Moon avec un sourire. Comme tu peux le voir, elle est inversée. Observe sa silhouette, elle rétrécit à mesure qu'on se rapproche de la pointe de la lame…

‒ Comme une hiérarchie, marmonna Harry à voix basse.

Il n'aurait su dire comment il songea à la hiérarchie, mais Mrs Moon se réjouit de sa réponse.

‒ Parfait, commenta-t-elle. Le terme approprié n'est pas « hiérarchie », mais « évolution ». Le plus grand combat de Melchior tout au long de son existence, c'était celui contre la stagnation et l'immobilité. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : apprendre, encore et toujours. Passons aux fleurs de lys…

‒ La royauté, dit Harry.

‒ Facile, admit Mrs Moon. Pour comprendre cette allusion à la royauté, il faut connaître la vie de Melchior. Pour résumé, il était le propriétaire de toute la partie occidentale de l'Europe, du cœur de l'Allemagne actuelle jusqu'à l'Islande, en passant par la Scandinavie et le Portugal.

Harry plissa le front. Comment un homme ayant détenu un tel territoire aurait-il pu être oublié des historiens ?

‒ Passons au sablier, lança Mrs Moon.

‒ Le temps, répondit Harry.

‒ En effet, mais note ce détail : le sablier est vide.

‒ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Mrs Moon lui lança un regard ironique et se désigna d'un geste élégant de la main.

‒ La vieillesse ! dit Harry.

‒ Oui, approuva Mrs Moon d'un air ravi. Pour accomplir son objectif, Melchior se lança dans une quête destinée à ralentir, voire arrêter, son vieillissement. Et nous pouvons affirmer que sa quête aboutie favorablement, car il mourut après plus de cinq millénaires d'existence… Reste à déterminer le crâne.

‒ La mort, dit machinalement Harry.

‒ D'où sa réputation de Seigneur de la Mort.

Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils et remarqua, du coin de l'œil, que Mrs Moon l'observait avec un sourire amusé, comme si elle soupçonnait déjà le trouble qui l'habitait.

‒ Si Melchior est mort… pourquoi le surnommait-on « Seigneur de la Mort » ? interrogea-t-il.

Le sourire de Mrs Moon s'élargit et, malgré ses canines pointues, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer embrassant ses lèvres rouges et pleines. Vision qui s'échappa de son esprit dès que la maîtresse de maison prit la parole :

‒ Les Seigneurs de la Mort étaient des semi-mortels, révéla-t-elle. Et aucun d'eux ne venait du même peuple. Melchior appartenait à la civilisation qui bâtit Aranghar, tout comme Vannia se trouvait être la fille d'un couple vampire. L'humanité eût elle-même son Seigneur de la Mort : le fameux destructeur d'Aranghar et de son peuple. Un humain précoce et puissant, qui révéla un pouvoir phénoménal dès son plus jeune âge et l'accrût considérablement en vieillissant.

« La particularité des Seigneurs de la Mort, et la raison pour laquelle l'humanité leur attribua ce surnom, est que les magies connues des Hommes et des créatures magiques n'eurent jamais le moindre effet sur eux. Si Voldemort lançait Avada Kedavra sur Melchior, le maléfice aurait pour conséquence… de faire frissonner Melchior, et encore. »

Harry enregistra lentement le récit de Mrs Moon. Si l'idée que Voldemort ne puisse jamais se présenter comme un Seigneur de la Mort le réjouissait, il déchanta rapidement : même dans sa nature parfaitement humaine, Voldemort demeurait encore et toujours une menace qui n'avait encore jamais connu un ennemi digne de ce nom. Malgré sa puissance, Dumbledore ne s'était jamais _véritablement_ révélé capable de vaincre Voldemort.

‒ Combien y avait-il de Seigneurs de la Mort ? demanda-t-il en s'éclaircissant l'esprit.

‒ Avant que l'humanité ne devienne le centre de l'Histoire, il en existait cinq. Un pour chacun des peuples dominants : Vannia pour les vampires, Melchior pour les Utopiens, Belzébuth aux humains…

‒ Belzébuth ? répéta Harry, déconcerté.

Sa réaction sembla amuser Mrs Moon.

‒ Oui, Belzébuth, répondit-elle. Bien que les humains aient oublié d'où était originaire ce nom qu'ils attribuent à l'un des lieutenants du Diable, Belzébuth a profondément marqué le monde et s'est garantit une certaine immortalité, en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, il est amusant de noter que Belzébuth incarne, pour les chrétiens, le royaume de Satan, alors que son ambition la plus grande était de faire de l'humanité le peuple le plus puissant.

Et à l'évidence, Mrs Moon considérait que Belzébuth avait échoué.

‒ Et les autres ? reprit Harry, encore un peu sonné.

‒ Glormahel pour les géants et Erèbe pour les Obscurcites.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

‒ Erèbe ? Comme le dieu grec ? s'étonna-t-il.

‒ Le « dieu » grec lui-même, rectifia Mrs Moon.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir, et les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée sur Downing qui, baguette à la main, affichait un air d'avidité surexcitée.

‒ Les choses progressent, madame, annonça-t-il avec bonne humeur.

‒ Bien, déclara Mrs Moon. Ils ont été plus rapides que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Harry, pourrais-tu aider Charles dans la défense du manoir pendant que je prépare quelques petites choses ?

‒ Heu… d'accord, dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Mrs Moon le gratifia d'un sourire.

‒ Charles, Harry te retrouvera dans quelques minutes dans le hall, annonça-t-elle au cocher.

L'ancien Auror acquiesça et ressortit, visiblement impatient que le combat commence.

‒ Il me reste une chose à faire, dit Mrs Moon.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et sentit la main fraîche de Mrs Moon se coller à sa joue. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en apercevoir que les lèvres de la sublime femme emprisonnaient avec un sourire celles du jeune homme. Surpris, Harry réalisa trop tard toute la douceur exquise de cet imprévisible baiser, car Mrs Moon s'écarta presque aussitôt avec un sourire.

‒ J'ai promis sur la tombe de Lily que je te réserverai le même accueil qu'à elle, révéla-t-elle.


	5. Hans Günter

‒ A terre !

L'ordre fut salvateur. Dans un sifflement aigu, une longue lignée argentée fendit les murs des masures en ruines aussi facilement qu'un couteau coupant du beurre fondu. Vautré de tout son long sur la pelouse sauvage d'un jardin abandonné depuis longtemps, Hans Günter ramassa le tricorne tombé de sa tête chauve dans son plongeon et l'enfonça sur son crâne chauve brillant de sueur.

_Saloperie ! _pesta-t-il en regardant une pierre aussi grosse que sa tête s'effondrer à une dizaine de centimètres de son pied botté. Se relevant, il joignit ses efforts à ceux de ses hommes : sans même chercher à viser, il décocha un éclair de lumière verte en direction des arbres bordant le village en ruines et s'élança dans la direction opposée.

‒ Repliez-vous, bande de couillons ! beugla Günter. Vous voulez crevez ici ou quoi ?

Ses hommes s'élancèrent à sa suite, bondissant avec agilité au-dessus des murets détruits. Une seule priorité, fuir cet endroit au plus vite. _Quel bâtard, il aurait pu prévenir !_ persifla Günter, furieux et haletant. Certes, s'il avait découvert ce qui se cachait sur cette île, il n'aurait jamais accepté l'or du Nocturne. D'un autre côté, plus nombreux seraient les hommes à mourir ici, et plus serait importante la récompense pour chacun des rescapés.

Günter lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et poussa un juron. Un quadrupède massif avait bondi par-dessus un muret, mais il avait presque aussitôt disparu derrière le mur d'une masure au toit effondré. _Mais d'où elles sortent, ces saletés ?_ se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

‒ Monsieur Roberts ! rugit le second-maître.

Günter orienta ses yeux brillants et vifs vers le canonnier. _Bougre d'imbécile !_ s'exclama-t-il à l'instant où, dérapant, Roberts se retournait pour brandir sa baguette sur l'un des quadrupèdes, qui bondissait déjà sur lui. Pour la première fois, Günter put détailler la créature. On aurait dit un chien, le poil court et sombre, ses yeux clairs et impitoyables aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle.

Ouvrant sa gueule puissante d'où s'échappèrent des filets de bave, la créature encaissa sans un clignement d'œil le sortilège de Roberts et referma ses mâchoires sur sa tête mal rasée. Avant même qu'elle ait reposé ses grosses pattes griffues sur le sol, la créature décapita Roberts sans peine. Un geyser de sang jaillit du coup arraché, tel un feu d'artifice écarlate et liquide.

‒ Putain ! lâcha Günter.

Obnubilé par le spectacle macabre de l'énorme créature broyant sans mal la tête de Roberts, le regard satisfait et les babines dégoulinantes de salive et de sang, Günter manqua de prudence et trébucha contre un autre muret. S'étalant de tout son long de l'autre côté de l'enceinte, il ne perdit pas un instant et, faisant abstraction de la douleur qui lançait son pied, il repartit dans sa course frénétique vers la survie.

Pour un court moment, hélas. Quelque chose s'enroula brusquement autour de ses chevilles et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Amortissant la chute avec ses mains, il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, mais ne vit rien. _Saleté de cordes invisibles !_ maugréa-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. Un trait de lumière le désarma. Impuissant, Günter regarda sa baguette lui échapper et atterrir plus loin dans un buisson.

‒ Capitaine ! s'écria une voix alarmée.

Günter orienta son attention vers le jeune mousse recruté récemment.

‒ Cours, gamin ! tonna-t-il.

_Stupide français impressionnable ! _grommela-t-il en roulant sur le sol. Le jeune Martin n'était pas un mauvais mousse, loin de là, mais il vouait une telle admiration pour tous ses camarades qu'il se laissait rapidement submerger par ses émotions.

Günter se redressa et tendit la main vers une poche pour en tirer un poignard, qui bondit de sa main presque aussitôt. Tournant un regard brûlant vers la silhouette qui s'approchait, il bomba le torse pour encaisser le prochain sortilège avec toute sa fierté. _Entre supplier et mourir, mon choix est vite fait, _se promit-il.

‒ Un pirate, cracha l'homme. Qui t'as conduit jusqu'ici ?

‒ Ta génitrice, ducon, répliqua Günter.

Pourquoi refusait-il de parler ? Günter s'étonnait lui-même de protéger l'identité de l'individu qui les avait conduits, son équipage et lui, jusqu'ici. Certes, il ne connaissait pas son nom. Les cachotteries du Nocturne sur les protecteurs de l'île, cependant, étaient un excellent prétexte à la dénonciation, mais Günter s'y refusait.

‒ C'est ta dernière chance ! gronda le sorcier en levant sa baguette magique.

Un faisceau noir passa au-dessus de Günter, trouant son tricorne au passage, pour finalement se loger dans la poitrine du sorcier. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, sans un bruit, tandis que son sang giclait aussi bien de son torse que de son dos.

Avant même qu'il ait tout compris, le capitaine fut libéré des cordes invisibles. La voix jeune, rauque et implacable du Nocturne s'éleva alors derrière lui :

‒ Regagnez votre bâtiment, capitaine, je m'occupe du reste.

Günter se releva et se tourna vers le Nocturne. Comme à son habitude, le mystérieux individu était vêtu d'une longue cape noire dont le capuchon masquait son visage dans une pénombre à peine irréelle, surtout sous un soleil aussi resplendissant. Néanmoins, si la stupéfaction frappa le capitaine de découvrir le Nocturne sous la lumière du jour, son étonnement s'intensifia à la vue de la jeune femme qu'il portait sur son épaule.

‒ Comment… ? s'exclama Günter, incrédule.

Le Nocturne n'avait jamais caché qu'il cherchait à récupérer une adolescente, mais Günter ne comprenait toujours quel intérêt elle représentait. Le plus stupéfiant, c'était de découvrir qu'à lui seul, le Nocturne avait réussi là où tout un équipage avait échoué. Attrapant la robe simple et sale de la jeune femme à l'aide d'une seule main, la Nocturne la balança sans cérémonie sur le capitaine Günter, qui la rattrapa précipitamment tout en s'étonnant de la force spectaculaire de son recruteur. _Mais il sort d'où, ce type ?_

‒ Vous avez trois minutes pour regagner le bateau, annonça le Nocturne en passant devant lui, imperturbable.

Trois minutes ?! Günter ne traîna pas, enjambant le dernier muret puis s'élançant dans la forêt aussi rapidement que possible. Par chance, la jeune femme était légère, même si elle amputait le capitaine de toute sa rapidité. Fort heureusement, un traînard attira l'attention de Günter, et il n'aurait pu en espérer un meilleur.

‒ Trevor !

Trevor, un colosse noir, tourna son visage patibulaire vers lui et entreprit aussitôt de rejoindre son capitaine. Sans un mot, ni ralentir, il débarrassa la jeune femme des bras de Günter, qui ne put qu'admirer la force de son matelot, récupéré dans les rues sordides d'un port égyptien. Les muscles puissants de Trevor lui permirent non seulement de courir sans ressentir de gêne de la jeune femme, mais aussi de garder la même allure de Günter lorsque celui-ci, privé du fardeau de l'adolescente, accéléra l'allure.

A travers les troncs, ils aperçurent bientôt la plage. Ruisselant de sueur et haletant, Günter jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Aucune créature ne les pourchassait. Etait-il possible que cet étrange personnage qu'était le Nocturne ait réussi à contenir toutes les créatures ? _S'il pouvait mourir, par la même occasion, _souhaita le capitaine.

Ils atteignirent enfin la plage.

‒ Capitaine !

Pendant que tous ses hommes pagayaient avec la force du désespoir vers l'énorme vaisseau de Günter, le jeune Martin était resté sur la plage pour préparer une barque. Eternellement réjoui d'avoir embauché ce garçon, le capitaine entraîna Trevor vers le mousse, qui s'armait déjà des rames pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette île maudite.

‒ Trevor, prends les rames, lança Günter. Martin, prends la gamine.

‒ Où est le Nocturne, capitaine ? demanda le garçon.

Günter n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Alors que Trevor jouait de sa force pour éloigner de la plage la barque, l'air se teinta d'une étonnante couleur vert émeraude. Lançant un regard ahuri par-dessus son épaule, le capitaine vit que l'origine de la lumière provenait des ruines du petit village qu'ils avaient traversé. Etait-ce l'œuvre du Nocturne ? En vingt-cinq ans passés sur les mers du monde entier, Günter pensait avoir tout vu ; cependant, jamais il n'avait vu un sort de cette ampleur.

Si Günter et Martin contemplaient la lueur verte qui émanait de la forêt, Trevor ne laissait rien le distraire et continuait de pagayer, indifférent à la lumière verte comme à la chaleur. Chaque coup de rames leur permettait de rattraper les autres matelots, et le navire.

‒ Qui est-elle ?

La question de Martin ramena la présence de la jeune femme à l'esprit de Günter. Depuis que l'adolescente avait atterri dans ses bras, il s'intéressa pour la première fois à elle. Petite, d'une beauté stupéfiante, son visage juvénile, presque enfantin, était encadré d'une longue crinière à peine moins argentée que le clair de lune.

Günter sentit une main invisible se refermer sur son cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une jeune personne aux cheveux argentés : alors qu'il n'était pas plus que le jeune Martin, quoiqu'encore plus jeune que le français, son capitaine avait lancé un assaut très impressionnant sur un village côtier de la Méditerranée, engageant plus de marins qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Comme toutes les nouvelles recrues, Günter avait été laissé sur le navire et si, dans un premier temps, il l'avait regretté, la suite de l'attaque lui avait démontré qu'il était chanceux d'être sur le navire. Il entendait encore parfaitement les hurlements des hommes à l'agonie, des femmes pleurant pendant que les pirates les violaient, les enfants implorant la clémence des bourreaux de leurs parents, puis… le silence complet. Pendant de longues minutes tendues, les nouvelles recrues avaient attendu un signe de vie de leurs camarades.

Puis quelqu'un était apparu sur la plage. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, scintillants à la lumière du jour. Il avait lancé quelque chose, avec une telle force que le projectile était allé retomber sur le pont du navire. La tête du capitaine. Malgré leur inexpérience, les mousses ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour baisser les voiles et déguerpir en vitesse.

‒ Capitaine ! La corde !

Aveuglé par ce souvenir de jeunesse, le capitaine réalisa lentement qu'une corde se balançait à quelques centimètres de lui. Trevor semblait avoir battu un record pour rejoindre le navire et grimpait déjà le long de la corde, la jeune femme sur l'épaule. Günter secoua la tête et attrapa la corde pour y grimper.

‒ C'était quoi, ces choses ?

‒ Comment le Nocturne a rejoint la terre ? Personne ne l'y a accompagné ?

‒ Capitaine, les femmes portent malheur !

‒ Elle sort d'où, cette beauté ?

Les questions fusèrent en tous sens, agressant le capitaine qui écarta sèchement deux hommes pour gravir l'escalier menant à la poupe. Posant les mains sur la rambarde, il observa la lisière de la forêt à la recherche d'un quelconque signe du Nocturne, rapidement rejoint par tout son équipage. Le silence était total, comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle. Günter savait que ses hommes, tout comme lui, espéraient secrètement que le Nocturne ne reviendrait pas.

Hélas, la silhouette encapuchonnée surgit d'entre les arbres d'un pas léger et s'avança jusqu'à la mer. Günter hésita à envoyer une barque, très tenté à l'idée d'abandonner le Nocturne, mais il découvrit rapidement que son recruteur ne nécessitait d'aucune assistance. Dans un concert d'expressions stupéfaites ou incrédules, les pirates regardèrent le Nocturne continuer sa route sans même hésiter.

Flottant littéralement au-dessus des vagues, la silhouette s'immobilisa finalement et se tourna vers l'île. Une lueur écarlate apparut dans sa main, provoquant à nouveau l'étonnement parmi les pirates. La lumière rouge, minuscule, fendit les airs en direction de la forêt, d'où jaillit une seconde plus tard une énorme créature qui pétrifia totalement Günter.

De toutes les histoires qu'il avait pu entendre depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans la piraterie, une seule revenait sans cesse : le Morghol. Haut d'une dizaine de mètres, le Morghol ressemblait à un étrange croisement entre le géant et le troll, mais son intelligence dépassait largement celle de ces deux peuples. A la vue de la créature, sa peau grisâtre luisant à la lumière du jour, Hans Günter ne put qu'admettre la réalité : les Morghols existaient réellement.

D'un revers de son énorme main, le Morghol écarta le sortilège du Nocturne, mais elle sentit à son insu quelques démangeaisons. Incrédule, Günter tourna ses yeux vers le Nocturne. Aucun être n'avait jamais su atteindre un Morghol, aucun sortilège n'était assez puissant. Et pourtant, cet homme venait de lancer, sous ses yeux, un maléfice capable de transpercer la peau épaisse d'un Morghol pour lui en faire ressentir une quelconque douleur, aussi minime soit-elle. _Quel visage caches-tu ? Quelle puissance dissimules-tu ?_ s'interrogea Günter.

Le Nocturne reprit son chemin, s'élevant dans les airs, insensible au rugissement de rage de la créature immense qui paraissait encore ressentir quelques démangeaisons dans son bras. Tous les hommes tressaillirent à son cri, mais l'arrivée du Nocturne sur la poupe orienta l'attention générale sur lui. Retouchant le sol avec douceur, il tourna légèrement la tête vers Günter.

‒ Faîtes-lui une chambre confortable, ordonna-t-il. Le gamin sera le seul à lui apporter de quoi manger, à part vous. Emmenez-nous à Southampton, et je vous offrirai le double de l'or que je vous avais promis.

Tout l'équipage en eut le souffle coupé. Comme toujours, le capitaine ne leur avait rien caché de l'affaire, et c'était précisément sur l'or promis par le Nocturne que la décision s'était faite d'accepter son projet. Le double de 500 000 pièces d'or ? Etait-ce possible ? Après ce la petite démonstration du Nocturne, Günter ne savait plus trop si l'impossible existait.

Tandis que l'homme encapuchonné fendait l'assemblée sans peine, les matelots s'écartant sur son passage, le capitaine reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Trevor, qui portait toujours la fille dans ses bras.

‒ Dépose-la dans ma chambre, ordonna-t-il. Martin, cours prévenir ton maître que nous avons droit à un festin. Messieurs, toutes voiles pour le pays de Sa Majesté !


	6. Le Sablier

Le hall d'entrée du manoir était aussi lugubre que la chambre dans laquelle Harry avait dormi, à la différence que la lumière du jour y pénétrait à volonté par les fenêtres encadrant la double porte. Malgré tout, Harry ne prêta aucune attention à la décoration, encore hanté par les lèvres de Mrs Moon contre les siennes et son étonnante révélation sur l'accueil réservé à sa mère qui ne s'était, apparemment, jamais lassée de ces salutations plus que chaleureuses.

Néanmoins, les écharpes de brume qui obscurcissaient l'esprit de Harry se dissipèrent très vite lorsqu'il remarqua Downing. L'air toujours aussi enthousiaste, l'ancien Auror se tenait devant une fenêtre donnant sur le portail et, au-delà, la forêt.

‒ Approche, gamin, approche ! l'encouragea-t-il sans se retourner.

Harry le rejoignit près de la fenêtre et porta son regard de l'autre côté des grilles encerclant les terres de Mrs Moon, mais il n'aperçut aucune silhouette. Il remarqua cependant deux grandes fontaines installées au milieu d'une pelouse ronde autour de laquelle tournait l'allée principale pour, à l'évidence, permettre un demi-tour plus facile. Downing les désigna un instant l'une et l'autre.

‒ On s'abritera derrière les fontaines, indiqua-t-il. Règle numéro un : si je meurs, tu fonces ici et tu n'en décarres sous aucun prétexte. Mrs Moon a installé un bouclier entre les fontaines, tu devrais donc pouvoir regagner le manoir sans problème. Règle numéro deux : tu dois éviter le combat avec Tu-Sais-Qui coûte que coûte. Règle numéro trois : il faut que tu survives jusqu'à ce que Mrs Moon revienne.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, _songea Harry. Si le mystérieux individu qui recherchait le Sablier de Vannia connaissait les mêmes magies que Mrs Moon, alors il pourrait sûrement abattre cet écran invisible censé les protéger lors d'une retraite. Quant à survivre, Harry doutait fort qu'il y parviendrait s'il était acculé par une demi-douzaine de sorciers, mais il s'efforça de rester un tant soit peu positif ; après tout, n'avait-il pas échappé aux Mangemorts et à Lord Voldemort à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

‒ Dernières petites choses, reprit Downing. Ne compte pas sur le sortilège qui t'a assommé ce matin pour recommencer avec les Mangemorts. Même Tu-Sais-Qui peut l'annuler. Et surtout, ne lance aucun sortilège avant que je n'en ai donné l'ordre. Si tu crois que toi et moi sommes les seules défenses du manoir, tu te trompes.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux rivés sur la lisière de la forêt. Plusieurs silhouettes en surgirent alors, comme si elles avaient attendu que Downing achève ses consignes pour lancer l'assaut. Au même moment, Harry remarqua un détail insolite : une étrange brume violacée se répandait dans le jardin, jaillissant apparemment du sol même.

‒ Allez, gamin, c'est l'heure !

Et sans se départir de son enthousiasme, Downing ouvrit la porte du manoir pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Lui emboîtant le pas en tirant précipitamment sa baguette magique, Harry dévala le large escalier de pierre qui menait à l'allée puis fonça s'abriter derrière l'une des fontaines, Downing se retranchant derrière l'autre, bien qu'ils ne furent menacés d'aucun maléfice.

Accroupi derrière le muret du bassin, Harry contempla la brume violette qui flottait au-dessus du sol, masquant aussi bien la pelouse que ses chaussures. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il la trouvait étrangement rassurante. Malgré le réconfort inexplicable qu'elle lui apportait, il eut un sursaut lorsque dans un fracas métallique, plusieurs maléfices firent exploser le portail afin de libérer le passage.

S'ouvrant à la volée, les portes manquèrent de bondir de leurs gonds mais tinrent bon. Un flot de sorciers pénétra. Harry reconnut sans peine les Mangemorts, facilement reconnaissables en raison de leurs cagoules aménagées de fentes ; les autres individus, quant à eux, dissimulaient leurs visages dans une pénombre surnaturelle de leur capuchon. Sans doute excités par l'idée de toucher à leurs buts respectifs, les assaillants franchirent le portail en courant.

Harry lança un regard en direction de Downing, qui refusa de donner le signal. Harry comprit, non sans stupéfaction, la raison pour laquelle le cocher lui avait certifié qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules défenses du manoir. La brume s'était enfin animée avec fureur, se réunissant au milieu du parc en tourbillonnant avec colère pour s'élever progressivement en un grand mur. Durant un court moment, Harry perdit les envahisseurs de vue, puis le mur brumeux disparut.

‒ Maintenant ! lança Downing aussi bas que possible.

A peine Harry eut-il réalisé l'approbation de Downing que celui-ci décochait un jet de lumière verte en direction du sorcier le plus proche. Etrangement immobiles, les envahisseurs parurent remarquer le sortilège de Mort qu'au dernier moment, et tous regardèrent leur camarade faire un grand bond en arrière avant de retomber lourdement, mort. _Ils ne nous voient pas !_ comprit aussitôt Harry.

Apparemment, le mur de brume était toujours présent, mais il n'était visible que des intrus. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et brandit sa baguette magique. Déconcerté, son sortilège jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer la formule magique. Plus stupéfiant, il atteignit sa cible pour la projeter beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Harry se remit rapidement, notamment lorsque les assaillants lancèrent des sortilèges de Mort à l'aveuglette. Comme révélé par Downing, une barrière était dressée entre les fontaines. Tous les maléfices qui la percutèrent rebondirent et revinrent sur les intrus. Dans un premier temps, aucun d'eux ne sembla comprendre qu'il s'agissait de leurs propres sorts, et plusieurs périrent de leur propre main. Bientôt, toutefois, l'un des mystérieux sorciers cria un ordre en espagnol, et les maléfices cessèrent de fuser en tous sens.

Downing et Harry n'étaient pas restés inactifs, cependant. Malgré une seconde vague venue à la rescousse des premiers intrus, les deux défenseurs avaient réussi à neutraliser un nombre de mages noirs qui impressionna Harry, car lui-même ne manqua que très rarement ses cibles. La partie n'était pas encore gagnée, hélas, d'autant qu'une nouvelle ligne de sorciers fonçait vers le manoir. _La dernière,_ remarqua Harry.

Car, portant son regard au-delà des envahisseurs décontenancés, il aperçut Lord Voldemort et ses plus fidèles Mangemorts jaillir à leur tour de la lisière, accompagnés du fameux individu à la chevalière. Ils s'avançaient tranquillement, comme s'ils ne doutaient pas une seconde qu'ils feraient pencher la balance en faveur des assaillants. Et il sembla qu'ils aient eu raison.

L'espagnol, visiblement le chef des opérations, avait opté pour une nouvelle stratégie, forçant ses acolytes à reculer. Juste assez, en tout cas, pour que les intrus puissent se protéger de tous les maléfices que Downing et Harry balancèrent inutilement. Le cocher, cependant, arrêta son bombardement très vite et intima au jeune homme de cesser à son tour. Visiblement, l'ancien Auror considérait leurs tentatives comme une perte de temps.

Lorsque Voldemort, ses Mangemorts et l'énigmatique sorcier atteignirent le portail, ce dernier leva sa main ornée de la chevalière. Quasi-instantanément, un éclair de lumière en fusa et fila droit sur la barrière. Il fut intercepté avant, comme si le mur de brume s'était solidifié. Il fallut une fraction de seconde à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer : l'homme avait annulé l'enchantement, car plusieurs baguettes se pointèrent presque aussitôt sur Downing et Harry.

Harry changea de position, se plaçant du côté du bassin le plus proche de Downing, qui eut la même idée. Jusqu'à présent, tous deux s'étaient maintenus exposés aux sortilèges, mais le fait que le mur de brume ait disparu leur garantissait une sécurité bien moins confortable. Sans un instant d'hésitation, le cocher relança l'attaque. Son sortilège transperça le bouclier sans peine et atteignit un Mangemort qui venait d'échapper d'extrême justesse à son propre maléfice.

‒ Le manoir, garçon ! lança Downing.

Harry se redressa en brandissant sa baguette magique vers le sorcier à la chevalière, mais tout comme dans sa vision, la pierre verdâtre absorba son sortilège et se teinta d'une couleur rouge vif. Reculant et profitant du bouclier, il parvint à stupéfixer deux assaillants tandis que le vieil homme neutralisait avec une dextérité exemplaire trois Mangemorts et quatre individus. _Bien des choses auraient pu être différentes s'il n'avait pas été renvoyé,_ songea Harry, épaté par la rapidité et la précision de l'employé de Mrs Moon.

Un nouvel éclair fendit les airs, directement issu de la chevalière du sorcier inconnu, et rompit le bouclier dressé entre les deux fontaines. Harry dévia sans mal un sortilège de Mort décoché par le Seigneur de Mort et atteignit le seuil du manoir. Il y resta, protégeant autant l'ex-Auror que lui-même.

‒ Rentre ! rugit Downing.

Harry se baissa précipitamment pour échapper à une longue flamme violette décochée par – il le savait – Antonin Dolohov, qui avait usé du même maléfice sur Hermione par le passé. Avec un profond ressentiment à ce souvenir, Harry sentit à peine la main qui se posa sur son épaule, mais l'étrange sensation qui se répandit en lui à ce contact eut l'incroyable conséquence de lui faire projeter une longue ligne argentée.

Bondissant très haut dans le ciel, la corde se morcela en dizaines de petits carreaux. Dans une pluie meurtrière, les morceaux s'abattirent sur le champ de bataille, entaillant les Mangemorts comme les mystérieux sorciers, en tuant certains atteints à la tête. Le sang gicla, mais Harry se sentit étrangement satisfait : son curieux maléfice avait offert à Downing un laps de temps très suffisant pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la main de Mrs Moon sur son épaule, car elle le repoussa sans ménagements pour permettre à Downing de pénétrer dans le manoir. La porte claqua sèchement, comme habitée d'une volonté propre.

‒ Comment… ? s'étonna Harry.

Il réalisait subitement la violence du maléfice qu'il venait de lancer.

‒ Tu es un sorcier puissant, Harry, déclara Mrs Moon. Tes états d'âme représentent un frein à ce pouvoir. Je reconnais que tu te défends très bien avec ton savoir actuel, mais il faudra bien plus pour devenir une menace pour ces imbéciles.

‒ Tu ferais un bon Auror, si tu étais moins sentimental, assura Downing.

L'une des fenêtres encadrant la double porte du manoir explosa lorsqu'un éclair verdâtre fusa à travers pour venir s'écraser sur le mur du fond. Considérant qu'il serait judicieux de prendre quelques distances avec la porte d'entrée, Mrs Moon entraîna Harry vers l'escalier, mais ils ne le montèrent pas. Le contournant, Harry découvrit que les marches dissimulaient une porte par laquelle le fit passer la splendide vampire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle, si haute de plafond qu'elle paraissait couvrir les deux étages du manoir. Aucun meuble, juste des pans de murs qui s'élevaient ici et là, comme pour représenter un labyrinthe. Harry comprit instantanément l'intérêt d'un tel endroit : Mrs Moon et lui pourraient défendre le manoir tout en s'abritant derrière. Cependant, il s'inquiétait car le cocher était resté dans le hall d'entrée.

‒ Ne te soucie pas de Charles, Harry, dit Mrs Moon d'une voix douce. Pour un Auror comme lui, aucune mort n'est plus belle que celle survenue lors d'un combat contre un mage noir. Il a choisi de mourir aujourd'hui pour te protéger, nous ne pouvons que respecter sa décision.

Harry considérait que suffisamment de personnes étaient mortes pour lui, mais Mrs Moon prit son bras avec douceur et l'entraîna vers l'une des parois verticales. Harry la regarda glisser sa main blafarde dans une poche et en tirer une longe chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un tout petit sablier, à peine moins grand qu'un Retourneur de Temps. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Le sablier semblait avoir été fabriqué par un esprit fantaisiste. Les extrémités étaient d'or et le contenant de cristal mais, contrairement aux autres sabliers du monde, ce n'était pas du sable qu'il contenait. Une sorte de tornade bleu pastel tournoyait sans discontinue, sans accroître sa fureur ni la faire faiblir.

‒ Mais… protesta Harry alors que Mrs Moon passait la chaîne autour de son cou.

‒ J'ai toujours recherché l'homme qui me délivrerait de ma malédiction, déclara Mrs Moon. Il m'apparaît clairement que tu es ce sorcier, Harry. Bien malgré moi, je te lègue mon fardeau et m'en réjoui. J'ai longtemps considéré Lily comme la personne qu'il me fallait, mais l'avenir a démontré que je me trompais.

‒ Attendez, dit précipitamment Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais Mrs Moon le gratifia d'un tel sourire qu'il sentit presque aussitôt son inquiétude s'évaporer. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix cria : « _Ne te laisse pas embobiner, sombre crétin !_ » Le baiser que lui offrit la maîtresse de maison étouffa littéralement la petite voix.

‒ Une seule consigne, annonça Mrs Moon. Cache-toi pendant cinq minutes. Il est impératif, et même vital, que tu ne sois approché personne, ou les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour toi. Maintenant, file par la porte du fond, et je peux te promettre que nous nous reverrons.

Singulièrement euphorique par cette dernière promesse, Harry amorça un geste pour fuir mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Une curieuse intuition venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit, et il y répondit sans tarder en emprisonnant fougueusement les lèvres de Mrs Moon. Il ressentit bien sa surprise, mais elle répondit rapidement à ce baiser inattendu. Quelque part dans son esprit, la petite voix s'éveilla à nouveau : « _Espèce d'imbécile, elle est en train de te dire adieu ! »_

Harry ignora la petite voix, et savoura une dernière fois les lèvres douces de Mrs Moon, qui le dévisagea d'un regard rempli d'espoir. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir à peine plus d'une dizaine années que lui, mais il tourna les talons sans regrets et s'élança dans le dédale de parois sans un regard en arrière.

Comme guidé par une intuition étrangère, il atteignit rapidement la porte du fond et la franchit sans hésiter, atterrissant dans un couloir brillamment éclairé par la lumière du jour. Au loin, il crut entendre une détonation qui sembla faire trembler tout le manoir. Presque instantanément s'immisça, dans son esprit, une curieuse sensation. _Downing est mort, _annonça-t-il. Il n'aurait su dire comment il le savait, mais il pressentait que l'explosion était l'œuvre de l'ex-Auror qui s'était sacrifié.

Sans s'attarder, Harry s'éloigna dans la direction opposée au combat. Une partie de son esprit lui affirmait que Mrs Moon l'avait dupé, mais une autre, plus puissante encore, lui intimait de ne pas désobéir à la sublime vampire. Malgré sa domination, cette dernière perdit le combat à l'instant précis où Harry atteignit l'angle du couloir.

Se figeant brusquement, il entendit à nouveau la petite voix lui affirmer que Mrs Moon s'était jouée de lui. De toute évidence, outre sa beauté et sa magie hors-normes, la vampire possédait aussi un grand pouvoir de séduction très similaire à celui des Vélanes. Stupéfait d'avoir aussi facilement succombé au charme de Mrs Moon, Harry tourna les talons mais s'immobilisa très vite.

Levant sa baguette magique, il matérialisa, sans trop savoir comment, un grand bouclier doré sur lequel rebondit l'éclair de lumière verte qui l'avait prit pour cible. La protection vacilla un instant, mais Harry la fit disparaître avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse d'elle-même. Il était hors de question que Lord Voldemort pense qu'il n'était pas capable de maintenir une défense digne de ce nom ; or, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se dressait à l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Ses yeux écarlates aux pupilles étroites étaient plissés, et son visage au teint de craie cachait à peine l'incompréhension furieuse qu'il ressentait à l'égard des étonnants progrès de Harry. Le jeune homme se prépara à contre-attaquer, mais la voix de Downing résonna aussitôt dans son esprit : « _Règle numéro deux : tu dois éviter le combat avec Tu-Sais-Qui coûte que coûte_ ». La recommandation résonna longuement dans le cerveau de Harry.

Décochant un trait rougeâtre vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry tourna les talons et fonça à toute allure dans le couloir voisin. Un bruissement, comme un coup de vent, lui annonça qu'il venait d'échapper à un sortilège de Mort, mais il ne chercha pas à le vérifier. Encourageant les muscles de ses jambes à se surpasser, il s'élança à tout hasard dans le manoir, franchissant des portes sans s'attarder à contempler les pièces qui se cachaient derrière.

La dernière porte qu'il ouvrit lui fit percuter de plein fouet une silhouette massive. Etourdi par l'impact, Harry s'effondra sur l'individu, qui poussa un grognement en percutant le sol. Harry reconnut immédiatement le borborygme : depuis presque sept ans, il n'entendait que ce son de la part de Vincent Crabbe, son camarade de Serpentard fils de Mangemort et, à l'évidence, qui en était devenu un à son tour.

Sans même réfléchir, Harry leva son poing et l'abattit férocement. Encore sonné par le choc, il entendit Crabbe pousser un nouveau grognement avant que le Serpentard ne le projette plus loin. Atterrissant brutalement sur la pelouse, Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées et réajusta machinalement ses lunettes. Crabbe se relevait déjà, sa baguette brandie, ses petits yeux étincelants et réjouis posés sur lui.

_BANG !_ En un clin d'œil, Crabbe disparut du champ de vision de Harry, comme happé par un lasso. Ahuri, le Survivant tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir son vieil adversaire s'effondrer quelques mètres plus loin, sans se relever.

‒ Relevez-vous, Potter ! lança une voix froide et familière.

Sans ménagements, une main attrapa Harry par le bras et le força à se relever. Ses yeux froids et noirs examinant attentivement le jeune homme, son visage grisâtre encadré de deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras, Severus Rogue lâcha son ancien élève et tourna brusquement la tête en direction d'une porte qui explosa littéralement. Franchissant l'encadrement d'un pas souple et victorieux, Lord Voldemort afficha un rictus triomphant de courte durée.

‒ Tu me surprendras toujours, Severus ! déclara Voldemort.

Remarque à laquelle Rogue répondit sans hésiter : vif comme l'éclair, il brandit sa baguette et décocha un éclair de lumière verte sur Voldemort, qui se laissa surprendre un bref instant puis dévia le maléfice mortel sans quitter le Mangemort des yeux, l'air décontenancé.

‒ Fuyez, Potter, marmonna Rogue entre ses dents jaunes. Je ne le retiendrai pas longtemps.

_C'est quoi, cette histoire de dingue ? _s'étonna Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car le meurtrier de Dumbledore le repoussa brutalement d'une main pour l'écarter du trajet d'un sort mortel de Voldemort. Harry ne s'enfuit pas pour autant, levant sa baguette au moment où son ancien professeur en faisait de même.

Deux jets de lumière fusèrent vers Voldemort, qui fit un mouvement sec et écarta aussitôt ces attaques naïves en plissant ses yeux impitoyables.

‒ Tu es un traître, Severus, souffla Voldemort d'un ton glacé.

‒ Vous vous trompez, déclara Rogue d'une voix posée. Depuis seize ans, je suis fidèle au seul sorcier qui ait mérité d'être considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle.

‒ Tu as tué Dumbledore ! répliqua Voldemort.

‒ Parce qu'il l'a voulu, dit Rogue. Il était condamné. Son assassinat avait pour but de me faire gagner votre confiance. Même sans l'intervention de quiconque, il serait mort. J'espérais tout simplement pouvoir vous espionner plus longtemps…

Harry lança un regard en biais à Rogue. Un engrenage venait de s'enclencher dans son esprit ; c'était comme si les révélations de son ancien professeur avaient déclenché un mécanisme qui avait toujours été présent dans son cerveau. _C'est pour ça que Dumbledore était si mécontent de Rogue. Pas à cause de Malefoy, mais parce que Rogue refusait de le tuer,_ songea-t-il. Il ne savait comment, mais son intuition lui affirmait que la dispute surprise par Hagrid concernait le meurtre prémédité de – et par – Dumbledore.

‒ Vous l'avez tuée, ajouta Rogue à mi-voix.

Harry se laissa presque surprendre par la rage innommable qui fit trembler la voix de Rogue – jamais, même envers lui, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard n'avait manifesté autant de haine et de rancœur. De qui parlait Rogue ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il ait s'agit d'une femme.

La fureur de Rogue profita à Voldemort, qui décocha dans sa direction un sortilège de Mort. Il s'en fallut de peu, mais Harry parvint à écarter son ancien professeur d'extrême justesse. Dans un geste presque machinal, il brandit sa baguette magique dans sa chute et projeta une lumière éblouissante vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aveuglé, Harry atterrit sur la pelouse, mais il n'en ressentit presque aucune douleur, trop content d'entendre Voldemort pousser un cri de colère.

‒ Je vous ai dit de fuir, Potter ! gronda Rogue en se relevant.

Harry l'imita en regardant le Sceptre de Melchior décrire un arc-de-cercle dans les airs avant de retomber près de l'enceinte.

‒ Foncez ! ordonna Rogue.

L'ancien professeur écarta un sortilège de Mort qui prenait Harry pour cible et décocha quasi-instantanément un éclair en direction de Lord Voldemort. Se désintéressant du combat pour se concentrer uniquement sur le bâton rudimentaire, Harry courut vers l'artefact comme jamais il ne l'avait fait… comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans sa course, cependant, il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine et n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour en découvrir l'origine : le Sablier de Vannia.

Puisant dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, Harry plongea littéralement sur le Sceptre de Melchior et sentit un maléfice passer juste au-dessus de lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Sa main valide se referma sur le bâton au moment le Sablier de Vannia diffusait une intense lueur bleu pastel à travers son t-shirt. La lueur s'intensifia, mais Harry s'en désintéressa rapidement : une main épaisse lui saisit la cheville avec la force d'un étau, manquant de lui faire pousser un cri de douleur.

Partagé entre la stupéfaction et la douleur, Harry baissa les yeux sur Crabbe. _Pourquoi ce con a retrouvé ses esprits maintenant ?_ s'énerva Harry en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux du Serpentard. La terreur eut tout juste le temps de se peindre sur le visage patibulaire de son vieil ennemi qu'un flash aveuglant déchirait le t-shirt de Harry pour l'éblouir.

Etouffant un cri de douleur, Harry ramena son bras armé devant ses yeux pour se protéger tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était trop tard. L'espace d'un bref instant, il eut l'impression que quelque chose le soulevait, comme une violente bourrasque.

Il sembla toutefois qu'il eut raison, car il heurta brutalement une surface dure. Ses poumons se vidèrent instantanément de leur air, tandis que des étoiles explosaient derrière ses yeux. Sonné et hagard, il entendit un grognement retentir quelque part à ses pieds. Un souffle haletant vint le rejoindre, puis des mains lui arrachèrent quelque chose des doigts.

Un poing massif s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, n'arrangeant rien à sa confusion. Gémissant tout en portant ses mains à son visage endolori, il entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'extrémité d'un fin morceau de bois pointé sur lui.

‒ Tu as perdu… ricana une voix grave.

Il eut tout juste le temps de déceler un profond trouble dans la voix. Une vive lueur écarlate se matérialisa à l'extrémité de la baguette magique, puis tout disparut…


	7. Le Gardien

_An de Grâce 1721._

_Jamais un voyage n'avait été aussi étrange. Bien qu'il nous fallut huit mois pour rejoindre cet abominable ilot où nous perdîmes de bons gaillards, nous avons atteint la côte britannique en trois mois à peine. Sans aucun doute possible, le Nocturne y est pour beaucoup, mais je ne me risquerai pas à le lui demander. Depuis quelques jours, on sent nettement la colère monter en lui, comme s'il avait pressenti quelque chose ; un pressentiment qui expliquerait que, du jour au lendemain, il ait décidé d'abandonner Southampton pour Edimbourg._

_Plus déconcertant que la tension qui émane du Nocturne, il y a la gamine. En mois d'un mois, elle a apprit toutes les subtilités de toutes les langues maîtrisées par les matelots ; pourtant, il n'y a que le jeune Martin qui se soit approchée d'elle, lui apportant les repas. Mais elle reste aussi mystérieuse que le Nocturne lui-même. Où a-t-elle toutes ces tenues qui encombrent son placard ? Et d'où sort ce foutu placard, d'abord ?_

_Mais le plus troublant reste bien évidemment ma proposition de la laisser sortir. Le Nocturne, quand je lui ai demandé, m'a affirmé qu'elle refuserait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Martin a frappé à la porte de ma cabine pour m'annoncer qu'elle ne tenait pas à sortir tant que « cette Ombre terrible serait à bord »._

_Ses paroles ont rapidement circulé parmi l'équipage, et il ne fait aucun doute pour quiconque que « l'Ombre terrible » est le Nocturne. Mais que sait-elle de lui ? Le jeune Martin a essayé de le lui demander, mais elle reste muette comme une carpe. Malgré toute la méfiance qu'elle réserve au Nocturne, les évènements inexpliqués des derniers mois laissent à penser qu'il fait son possible pour la protéger._

_Tout au long du voyage vers l'Angleterre, nous avons déploré plusieurs disparitions, mais j'ai toujours su que cela arriverait. Je connaissais les disparus depuis des années, et je savais que chacun d'eux s'enivrait assez pour tenter d'abuser de la gamine. Hélas pour eux, le Nocturne a veillé au grain._

Le capitaine Günter fronça légèrement les sourcils, sa plume suspendue au-dessus d'un vieux journal de bord qu'il conservait depuis son tout premier voyage en mer. Certes, soupçonner le Nocturne de faire passer par-dessus bord certains de ses hommes lui déplaisait beaucoup, sauf que la compensation était encore plus alléchante : les parts de chacun se voyaient enflées avec indécence à chaque disparition. _Avec l'or que je recevrai, je pourrai prendre ma retraite pour finir mes jours dans un beau manoir, _songea Günter d'un air rêveur.

Ses rêvasseries furent interrompues par des pas précipités. Sans même frapper, son second, ce vieux bougre de Fisher, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se hâta vers lui, en manquant de trébucher contre le tapis.

‒ On a un problème, capitaine ! haleta Fisher de sa voix éraillée.

Il tourna son unique œil vers les fenêtres orientées vers le sud. Se retournant, Günter n'eut pas à quitter son fauteuil pour comprendre : à plusieurs miles d'eux, un navire deux fois plus gros que le sien voguait dans leur direction. Et si Fisher jugeait utile de le prévenir dans un boucan pareil, c'était inévitablement que le navire inconnu les suivait depuis un moment.

‒ Pavillon ? interrogea Günter.

‒ Sabata, cracha Fisher entre ses dents.

Günter sentit un froid mordant lui geler les entrailles. Sabata n'était pas un pavillon, c'était un projet de port dans les Caraïbes qui n'avait jamais abouti, en partie parce que Günter avait prit un malin plaisir à attaquer les colons pour les massacrer et leur dérober leurs richesses. Toutes ses manœuvres avaient réussi prodigieusement, et même au-delà de ses espérances, mais il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars quand il ressassait le chemin retour.

Il était alors un jeune capitaine, et Fisher quartier-maître. Ils avaient perdu de vue les restes de Sabata depuis deux jours lorsqu'un énorme vaisseau avait été repéré par la vigie. En quelques heures, le navire inconnu s'était présenté à portée des canons, mais Günter avait privilégié une fuite pure et simple. Si les plus téméraires, notamment Fisher, avaient été indignés, la suite de la traque avait démontré toute la sagesse de leur nouveau capitaine.

Car de mémoire, ni Günter ni Fisher n'avaient assisté à un massacre semblable. Utilisant aussi bien leurs canons que de sortilèges effroyables, leurs poursuivants avaient réduit à néant toute l'équipe. Le capitaine, le quartier-maître et deux autres hommes avaient survécu, rejoignant la plage la plus proche à la nage, bien aidés par des sortilèges de Têtenbulle.

Se remettant de sa lugubre nostalgie, Günter tendit une main vive vers sa longue-vue et quitta son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'espérer : Fisher n'aurait jamais osé l'avertir sans être certain de ce qu'il avançait. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse dire vrai terrifiait tellement Günter que sa crainte le poussa à vérifier par lui-même, et il le regretta amèrement.

L'œil collé à sa longue-vue, il s'offrit un gros plan sur le pavillon le plus complexe qu'il ait eu la « chance » d'apercevoir sur un océan. Un crâne occupait le centre, un sablier dans l'orbite gauche, une chaîne en or au pendentif indéfini autour du cou. Des deux côtés du squelette, une main affichait un gros anneau à l'annulaire tandis que l'autre tenait une sorte de bâton tordu.

Estomaqué, Günter baissa et releva sa longue-vue plusieurs fois, comme s'il espérait avoir été victime d'une hallucination. Mais le pavillon ne changea en aucune manière, fouetté avec une grande force par le vent marin.

‒ Capitaine ? lança Fisher, impressionnant de sang-froid.

‒ Le Nocturne peut peut-être…

‒ Non, l'interrompit une voix tranquille.

Günter se retourna. Le Nocturne s'avançait déjà dans la cabine d'un pas serein.

‒ La Confrérie est protégée par une créature dotée d'un savoir magique trop grand, déclara-t-il sans préambule. Je pourrais certainement briser ses barrières, mais cela prendrait beaucoup de temps et vous seriez tous morts d'ici là. Contentez-vous de naviguer vers Edimbourg, ils nous rattraperont lentement.

_C'est censé me rassurer ?_ se demanda le capitaine.

‒ La Confrérie ? répéta Fisher, déconcerté.

‒ Contentez-vous de naviguer vers Edimbourg, répéta le Nocturne en s'éloignant.

**********

Quelque chose d'humide le réveilla dans un sursaut magistral. La respiration saccadée comme s'il avait couru sur des kilomètres, le jeune homme tourna ses incroyables yeux vert émeraude vers la serviette mouillé qui avait bondi de son front. Laissant son regard glisser sur la main et le bras, il recula précipitamment lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était une jeune femme qui le soignait.

‒ N'ayez pas peur ! s'inquiéta la fille.

Elle était belle, son visage finement dessiné encadré de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés. Elle le rejoignit sur le matelas d'une grande chambre aux murs pourpres et aux rideaux noirs. Durant une brève seconde, il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais encore plus séduisante et plus vieille, mais cette image s'évanouit presque aussitôt de son esprit.

‒ Je m'appelle Loria, indiqua la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable.

Loria… _Etrange prénom,_ songea-t-il. Il ouvrit cependant la bouche, mais se ravisa. _Et moi, je m'appelle comment ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme. Il avait beau se concentrer, aucun souvenir ne remontait à une période antérieure à son réveil… sauf un : une douleur à la joue, puis une voix d'homme qui ricanait bêtement en lui arrachant quelque chose des mains. « _Tu as perdu… »_ Il se rappelait sans mal les paroles répétées par cet individu.

_Lui aussi,_ pensa le jeune homme, réalisant soudainement l'étonnante intonation de l'agresseur qui l'avait frappé. Qui qu'il fut, cet individu semblait avoir voulu prononcer son nom, mais un trou de mémoire l'avait coupé dans son élan._ Il est aussi amnésique que moi,_ affirma-t-il.

‒ Et toi ? demanda la jeune femme.

‒ Je… je ne sais plus, balbutia le garçon, décontenancé. Où sommes-nous ?

Il vit Loria pâlir légèrement.

‒ Chez Lord Bloodyneck, murmura-t-elle d'une voix peinée. Je t'ai trouvé dans le jardin, mais je n'ai pas pu rattraper le sorcier qui t'avait ensorcelé… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Le jeune homme se concentra de toutes ses forces une dernière fois. Maintenant qu'il savait la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé ici, il visualisa l'image fugitive d'une baguette pointée à quelques centimètres de son visage ; et au-delà, un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, satisfait et malveillant, beaucoup plus imposant que lui-même.

‒ Juste du visage de mon agresseur, avoua-t-il.

‒ J'aimerais oublier qui je suis, parfois, soupira la jeune femme avec tristesse.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard en biais, réalisant subitement que Loria était loin d'être à son aise, ou même heureuse, chez ce Lord Bloodyneck.

‒ Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il.

Loria tressaillit et lança un regard angoissé vers la porte de la chambre.

‒ Mes parents étaient extrêmement pauvres, révéla-t-elle tristement. Le travail de mon père l'a tué. Et ma mère étant cantonnée dans la maison, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que je finisse sur les trottoirs. Alors Lord Bloodyneck est apparut dans nos vies après avoir surpris un dialogue entre ma mère et une amie, et s'est proposé de m'épouser pour m'éviter une vie malsaine…

Le jeune homme plissa le front. Visiblement, Loria aurait préféré gagner sa vie en vendant ses charmes remarquables plutôt que d'atterrir dans ce manoir. Pourquoi ? Bien des prostituées, il n'en doutait pas, préférerait bénéficier des intentions de mariage d'un Lord plutôt que de faire de leur corps une source de revenus.

‒ Je ne comprends pas… reconnut-il, troublé.

‒ Lord Bloodyneck est un vampire ! lâcha Loria d'une voix apeurée. Je suis prisonnière de cet endroit ! J'ai tenté de m'enfuir plusieurs fois, mais le gardien m'a toujours rattrapée. Cela fait déjà deux ans que je suis ici, mais Lord Bloodyneck attend que j'atteigne mes vingt ans avant que… avant notre…

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il vit les yeux noirs de son « infirmière » se remplir de larmes. Comme si la détresse avait été un signal, son regard sauta brièvement vers la table de chevet, sur laquelle était posée une baguette magique. _La mienne !_ rectifia-t-il, sans savoir comment il le sut. Il eut juste à la regarder furtivement pour savoir que c'était la sienne.

‒ Alors, enfuyons-nous ensemble ! proposa-t-il.

Il se pencha en tendant le bras, mais n'eut même pas besoin d'attraper sa baguette : celle-ci lui sauta d'elle-même dans la main, surprenant autant Loria que lui-même.

‒ Comment tu as fait ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

‒ Aucune idée, admit-il, perplexe.

Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps sur cet étrange évènement. Posant les pieds sur le parquet ciré, il enfila ses chaussures sans accorder la moindre attention au regard étrange que la jeune femme leur lança. Il sentit toutefois, sans savoir comment, qu'elle les trouvait un peu bizarres.

‒ Reste derrière moi et surveille nos arrières, ordonna-t-il.

Sa sérénité l'épata lui-même. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été confronté à des situations à peu près similaires. Loria contourna rapidement le lit pour lui prendre la main et le suivit vers la porte de la chambre. Le contact avec la jeune femme le rassurait curieusement, comme si la peau douce de la prisonnière avait été capable de répandre le calme chez quiconque entrait en contact avec.

Ouvrant la porte, il sortit dans un couloir brillamment éclairé par la lumière du jour et brandit sa baguette de chaque côté du corridor, au cas où quelqu'un approcherait. Loria lui désigna du doigt la direction à suivre pour rejoindre l'escalier le plus proche, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

‒ Il y a beaucoup d'employés ? murmura-t-il.

‒ Très peu qui apparaissent le jour, répondit Loria à voix basse. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été mordus par Lord Bloodyneck. Mais je préfère ne rien te promettre : tout comme lui, la plupart de ses serviteurs peuvent se promener sous le soleil sans en ressentir le moins désagrément. Il n'y a que le gardien, les cuisiniers et la femme de ménage qui soient humains, mais à part elle, ils lui sont tous fidèles.

Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de déceler toute l'amertume avec laquelle Loria prononça sa dernière phrase. Visiblement, Lord Bloodyneck offrait suffisamment de choses aux cuisiniers et au gardien pour s'assurer une totale loyauté de leur part, mais l'amnésique ne chercha pas à connaître la nature de ces cadeaux.

Main dans la main et Loria légèrement en retrait, ils descendirent l'escalier, l'oreille tendue et tous les sens en alerte, sans capter la moindre menace. Dans un coin de son esprit, cependant, le jeune homme savait qu'il serait stupide de croire qu'ils pourraient s'échapper sans affronter un quelconque obstacle. Et l'idée qu'il ait déjà eu affaire à des situations semblables n'en fut que renforcée dans son esprit.

Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, et la pression de Loria s'accentua sur la main du garçon, même s'il fit mine de ne rien remarquer. A pas prudents, ils descendirent les dernières marches, sans détourner les yeux de la double porte presque hypnotique. Même s'il n'était pas ici depuis une journée, le jeune homme ne demandait qu'à s'éloigner rapidement de ces lieux.

Ils atteignirent la dernière marche lorsqu'une étrange sensation se répandit à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il repoussa Loria et se baissa ; une sage initiative, car un éclair de lumière rouge fusa entre eux un instant plus tard. Dans un bruit mat, le sortilège disparut dans le mur, mais l'amnésique se redressait déjà pour fixer le regard furieux de l'auteur.

‒ C'est lui ! dit Loria dans un souffle.

Beaucoup plus grand que le jeune homme, maigre et le visage étrangement tordu, le gardien le toisa avec colère en serrant si étroitement sa baguette que ses jointures en blanchirent. Ce seul échange convainquit l'amnésique d'un fait irréfutable : l'homme était un redoutable duelliste, et plus encore fermement déterminé à lui faire payer sa présence dans le manoir de son maître.

‒ Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller à partir d'ici ? marmonna le garçon du bout des lèvres.

‒ Le portail n'est jamais fermé, reconnut Loria.

‒ Alors fuis, je m'occupe de le retenir.

Il fit surgir un grand bouclier doré pour bloquer un éclair de lumière verte que lui destinait son adversaire, _Encore heureux que mes connaissances aient survécu à l'amnésie,_ songea-t-il tout en sentant les mains de Loria attraper son bras valide.

‒ Nous partons ensemble, décréta-t-elle.

‒ Tu seras davantage un fardeau qu'une aide, répliqua le jeune homme. Fuis pendant que tu le peux encore, je sais me défendre.

Déviant un nouveau maléfice, il contre-attaqua pour la première fois en faisant jaillir un éclair de lumière bleu vers le gardien, qui ne rencontra aucune difficulté à se protéger.

‒ Alors adieu… Julian, céda Loria.

Le jeune homme voulut lui lancer un regard surpris, mais une lueur écarlate reporta aussitôt sa concentration sur le gardien. Juste à temps, car il put empêcher la jeune femme, qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes vers la double porte, de se retrouver stupéfixée. Posant une main sur la rampe, le garçon bondit par-dessus et fit quelques pas chassés pour s'interposer entre la prisonnière et le geôlier.

Ainsi donc, en guise de remerciements, Loria lui avait offert un prénom. Réjoui à l'idée d'être finalement détenteur d'une identité, même fausse, le jeune homme écarta un nouveau trait vert et entendit la belle jeune femme s'éloigner le long de l'allée. Il ne se retourna pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le gardien qui bouillonnait littéralement de rage d'assister, impuissant, à la fuite de la prisonnière de son maître.

‒ Tu es mort, avorton ! s'écria-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Julian, puisqu'il en était ainsi, se positionna presque machinalement dans une posture qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà adopté, mais qui lui apparut clairement utile. Car s'il était demeuré droit, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu échapper à la longue flamme que le gardien projeta sur lui, et qui l'aurait atteint quoi qu'il fasse. Sa position, cependant, lui permit de plonger au sol juste à temps pour échapper au maléfice.

Se réceptionnant souplement, il roula sur le côté puis se redressa sur un genou en échappant à une nouvelle attaque. Brandissant sa baguette magique, il décocha un jet de lumière rougeâtre en direction de son adversaire, qui le bloqua d'un geste nonchalant, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. _Ca promet, _ronchonna Julian.

Il se déroula alors quelque chose de totalement déconcertant. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se relancer à l'attaque, le gardien se ravisa brusquement en blêmissant d'un coup, ses yeux clairs et vifs s'écarquillant de stupéfaction à hauteur de la poitrine de Julian. Intrigué, celui-ci baissa les yeux et remarqua, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé, un petit sablier. L'objet était si léger qu'il ne le sentait même pas, mais il se désintéressa rapidement de la tornade qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur.

_Ah bah non_, remarqua-t-il en réalisant que l'incrédulité du gardien n'était pas une feinte pour l'attaquer en traître. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle stupéfaction chez lui ? Un seul regard suffisait pour savoir que cet homme avait livré maints combats ; or, il était, à juste titre, improbable qu'il ait pu réchapper à tous ces duels en se laissant facilement déconcentrer par l'étonnement.

Le sorcier reprit contenance et lança un coup d'œil intrigué vers l'escalier, comme s'il prenait conscience d'un détail.

‒ Tu es amnésique, murmura-t-il, partagé entre la colère et l'ébahissement. Ca explique que la gamine ait hésité avant de te nommer…

‒ Très perspicace, commenta Julian d'un ton indifférent. Si vous espérez m'épater avec votre légilimancie, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

La mâchoire du gardien se crispa, mais Julian eut la nette impression que sa réaction n'était ni due à son indifférence, ni à sa remarque. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'étrange sentiment qu'il faisait face à un individu reconnaissant un échec.

‒ Donne-moi le Sablier ! lança le gardien d'un ton brusque.

Julian arqua un sourcil, mais leva immédiatement sa baguette magique pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque. Bien qu'invisible, il sentit son charme du Bouclier vaciller dangereusement, et il fut évident que le sorcier optait à présent pour des maléfices bien plus puissants. _Mais au moins, il a renoncé à essayer de me tuer, _nota le jeune homme.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important pour votre maître, ce pendentif ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

‒ Mon maître ? répéta l'homme avec dédain. Tu penses réellement que je m'abaisserai à offrir mes services à un sous-être ? Bloodyneck n'est pas mon maître, il est ma proie. Tout au moins il l'était, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

Julian plissa le front. L'homme était entré au service de Lord Bloodyneck pour ce sablier ? _Je crois que quelque chose m'échappe, _admit-il mentalement tout en surveillant le gardien au cas où celui-ci se laisserait à nouveau tenter par un assaut. L'individu ne tenta rien, cependant.

‒ Et pourquoi ce sablier vous intéresse-t-il tant ? reprit Julian.

‒ Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama le gardien. Tu veux me faire croire que tu as utilisé le Sablier sans même en connaître les pouvoirs ?

‒ Je suis amnésique, rappela Julian.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard vif et perçant du gardien.

‒ Quelqu'un t'accompagnait quand tu as utilisé le Sablier la première fois, affirma-t-il avec la plus grande lenteur. Vous êtes deux à avoir franchi le premier portail… Autrement dit, même avant d'activer le Sablier de Vannia, vous ignoriez les conséquences de son usage… Minables imbéciles !

Il cracha entre Julian et lui, dégouté.

‒ Donne-moi le Sablier ! gronda le sorcier. Avec de la chance, mes frères et moi parviendrons à empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser. Alors, _donne-moi ça !_

Julian n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris, mais il se félicita de ne jamais avoir relâché son attention, car il l'aurait sûrement payé très cher. Bondissant sur le côté, il échappa de justesse à un trait orangé et dévia un autre jet de lumière verdâtre. La colère du gardien, forcé d'avoir à reconnaître qu'il l'avait sous-estimé, s'accrut encore.

‒ C'est quoi, cette histoire de prophétie ? dit Julian, intrigué. Et qui sont vos frères ?

‒ J'appartiens à une très ancienne société secrète qui recherche les artefacts des Seigneurs de la Mort depuis près de cinq millénaires, révéla le gardien. En activant le Sablier de Vannia, tes stupidités ont déclenché la prophétie de « l'Aube des Ténèbres ». Pire, en utilisant le Sablier en étant accompagné, toi et ton compagnon de voyage avez déjà libéré deux des trois derniers Seigneurs de la Mort encore vivants. Depuis tout ce temps, nous cherchons à empêcher cela et toi, espèce d'abruti, tu as ruiné nos efforts…

Julian fut tenté de considérer l'homme comme un fou, mais il se concentra plutôt sur la partie sincère de son explication et ses mensonges. Comment sut-il que le gardien mentait, Julian ne chercha pas à élucider ce mystère : le fait était que si l'individu s'était montré sincère pendant la description de la prophétie, il avait menti sur les soi-disantes motivations de sa « société ».

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa en baissant les yeux. La petite tornade qui tournoyait dans le sablier s'était mise à luire, dégageant une étrange chaleur sur la poitrine de Julian. Quelque chose le percuta alors de plein fouet, le faisant trébucher, alors que sa baguette magique bondissait de sa main pour s'élever vers le plafond, puis retomber à côté du gardien.

Animé d'une urgence furieuse, l'homme s'élançait déjà vers Julian avec la ferme intention de lui arracher à mains nues le sablier. L'adolescent fit volte-face et s'éloigna précipitamment en direction des portes laissées ouvertes par Loria, mais un fouet invisible parut s'enrouler autour de lui et le projeter en arrière.

Balloté dans son vol plané, il remarqua que la lueur bleue diffusée par le sablier augmentait en intensité. Son bond dans les airs s'arrêta brutalement lorsque la main du gardien attrapa au vol une de ses chevilles, se refermant dessus avec une force insoupçonnable. Puis, soudain, Julian vit un flash éblouissant jaillir du sablier et l'aveugler en même temps que le sorcier, qu'il crut entendre pousser un grognement.


	8. Akim AlNogür

Julian heurta une surface dure et sentit un nuage de poussière se soulever. Il ouvrit les yeux et crut, l'espace d'un instant qu'il était devenu aveugle. Mais un instant plus tard, un jet verdâtre manqua d'extrême justesse son épaule. En tombant, la cheville que le gardien emprisonnait lui était devenue trop lourd, le déséquilibrant dans sa tentative d'assassinat.

Julian roula sur le côté et brandit sa baguette sur l'ombre verticale qui se découpait dans le rai de lumière filtrant entre deux planches. Un éclair de lumière rouge fusa, frappa l'homme et le propulsa dans les airs. La pénombre de l'endroit était telle que Julian perdit son adversaire de vue, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fracasse dans un grand bruit de grosses planches qui obstruaient la porte d'entrée du manoir de Lord Bloodyneck.

Une vive lueur dorée pénétra aussitôt dans tout le hall d'entrée. Bouche bée, Julian observa le spectacle improbable qui l'entourait. Condamnées par des planches, les fenêtres étaient d'une telle saleté qu'aucune source de lumière ne paraissait capable de les traverser ; jonchant le sol dallé recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, de grandes langues de papier-peint moisi tenaient compagnie aux rideaux miteux qui s'étaient détachés de leurs tringles.

Le manoir semblait avoir été abandonné depuis des décennies, voire même un siècle. Julian se releva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, abasourdi. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ La réponse lui traversa l'esprit presque instantanément, et ses yeux se baissèrent sur le Sablier de Vannia. La tornade bleu pastel qui tournoyait à l'intérieur quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu et le sablier sembla tout à coup parfaitement normal.

Des craquements sonores ramenèrent Julian à la réalité. Tournant la tête vers le jardin, il n'eut pas le temps de noter que la double porte avait disparu qu'un grand cri alerte s'élevait du côté du portail. Plusieurs hommes pointaient le doigt vers la silhouette inanimée du gardien tandis que d'autres s'efforçaient d'ouvrir les grilles coincées par la rouille. Un sortilège arracha l'un des obstacles de ses gonds.

Julian ne s'attarda pas. Profitant des dernières zones d'ombre, il rejoignit la porte située sous l'escalier et la franchit en entendant quelqu'un dénoncer sa présence. Repérant un panneau de l'autre côté d'un bureau dévoré par les mites, il s'empressa de le franchir, emprunta un grand couloir aussi moisi que le reste du manoir et franchit une dernière porte qui le conduisit dans le jardin arrière.

L'espace d'un moment, le décor sembla flotter, comme si sa mémoire cherchait à lui rappeler un évènement particulier qui se serait déroulé ici, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des intentions des sorciers apparus au portail. Traversant la pelouse envahie par les mauvaises herbes, il balança son regard dans toutes les directions, en particulier le long de l'enceinte.

_Là ! _Apparemment, certaines personnes – probablement des Moldus – avaient brisé quelques barreaux pour pouvoir squatter le manoir, sans doute pour organiser des fêtes ou rechercher le moindre objet précieux que les anciens propriétaires auraient oublié. Franchissant l'ouverture, Julian fouilla brièvement sa mémoire pour trouver un endroit où il pourrait transplaner… sans résultat.

Une légère détonation retentit dans le manoir, comme si l'un des sorciers avait utilisé un sort pour se frayer un chemin – et il était tout proche. Renonçant au transplanage pour le moment, Julian courut de toute la puissance de ses jambes en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Une fois à l'abri des arbres, il aurait une multitude de cachettes desquelles il pourrait réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

Au moment où il franchi les premiers troncs, un trait de lumière rouge manqua de justesse son épaule pour aller disparaître contre un énorme chêne. Accélérant l'allure, Julian changea sans arrêt sa trajectoire, partant vers la gauche, puis la droite, pour la gauche encore, avant de filer droit vers le sud, et repartir finalement vers l'est. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il choisissait de se diriger vers l'est : c'était la direction de la route menant au manoir. Logiquement, il devait y avoir quelque chose – un village, une ville – à l'autre bout du chemin.

Le fait que son poursuivant n'ait pas transplané pour lui couper la route laissait deviner que le manoir, malgré son abandon, comportait toujours une protection antitransplanage. Que s'était-il passé ? La question ressurgit dans l'esprit de Julian, qui se permit de ralentir. Ruisselant de sueur et la respiration saccadée, il s'arrêta près d'une souche et s'assit dessus.

Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, une seule explication lui venait à l'esprit pour justifier l'étonnant vieillissement du manoir : il avait voyagé dans le temps. Etait-ce possible ? Julian trouvait cette idée complètement surréaliste. _Qu'en sais-je ? _se demanda-t-il, las. _Si ça se trouve, à mon époque, tout le monde pouvait voyager dans le temps ! _Cependant, l'intérêt du gardien pour le Sablier laissait présager que l'artefact était unique…

Julian secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Le plus tragique dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ferait toutes les recherches qu'il voudrait, il serait sans doute incapable de savoir de quelle époque il venait. Déjà lui faudrait-il connaître la date à laquelle Loria s'enfuit du manoir de Bloodyneck en admettant, bien sûr, qu'un tel évènement ait été inscrit dans l'histoire.

Le décor flotta encore, extirpant Julian de ses réflexions incertaines. Appréhensif, il remarqua que les troncs étaient étrangement brouillés, comme si un halo de chaleur s'était dressé devant eux. Julian resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique, méfiant, et regarda les arbres l'entourant se volatiliser. Un kaléidoscope de couleurs diverses et de sons variés dansa tout autour de son rocher sur lequel il était toujours assis, puis…

Il se retrouva soudainement au beau milieu d'une longue plage de sable blanc. Il n'eut pas une seconde pour s'en étonner, car un spectacle insolite se livrait au large : deux énormes bateaux d'un autre temps se combattaient férocement, parfois avec canons, mais surtout à l'aide d'une pluie de sortilèges. Les ordres, les cris de douleur, les hurlements de rage, parvenaient jusqu'à la côte sans peine, comme transportés par le vent marin. Incrédule, Julian remarqua une petite barque qui fuyait la bataille.

Tout aussi perturbant que la bataille navale, l'apparition de la barque parut doter Julian d'une vue surdéveloppée qu'à la normale. Sans même le demander, son regard survola les vagues en direction des fugitifs et s'arrêta sur la jeune femme en lui tournant autour.

Si Julian pensait ne jamais rencontrer plus belle fille que Loria, il dut admettre qu'il avait tort. La fugitive était d'une beauté rare, son visage mat contrastant superbement avec sa crinière de cheveux argentés et ses yeux d'un rouge étincelant. Visiblement contrariée, elle fixait le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait avec colère ; hélas pour Julian, son ouïe ne connut pas l'évolution de sa vision.

Le décor se remit à flotter. Julian eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le garçon abandonner la jeune femme pour retourner se battre, puis il se retrouva au beau milieu des terres. Sursautant, il réalisa subitement qu'il se trouvait au bord d'un précipice, perché sur son rocher, lui-même perché sur le flanc vertical d'une haute montagne. Inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Julian détecta un mouvement.

Beaucoup plus bas, une silhouette venait de jaillir d'un bosquet d'arbres. Comme sur la plage, les yeux de Julian engloutirent une distance phénoménale pour tourner lentement autour de la personne. C'était un jeune homme de son âge, l'air hagard, massif et patibulaire, qui tenait sur son épaule un long bâton tordu. _Lui,_ songea Julian._ C'est lui qui m'a frappé… Le compagnon qui m'a suivi lors du premier voyage, c'est cet abruti !_

La gigantesque vallée disparut, remplacée par une longue rue pavée bondée de sorcières et de sorciers qui s'agitaient en tous sens, entrant ou sortant de magasins ou se contentant d'admirer les articles de l'autre côté de la vitre. Intrigué, Julian parcourut la foule du regard. S'il était ici c'était, forcément, pour remarquer quelqu'un en particulier.

Un jeune homme attira son attention. Au milieu de toutes ces personnes habillées dans la plus pure tradition sorcière, le garçon se démarquait autant par son accoutrement que par l'activité à laquelle il se livrait avec brio. A l'instar de sa tunique, de son pantalon et de ses bottes usées aux boucles d'argent, ses longs cheveux brillants et ses yeux étaient noirs. Musculeux et pâle, le jeune homme s'enrichissait au dépens des passants, utilisant avec une habileté, une vivacité et une précision phénoménales ses mains pour les plonger dans les poches des sorcières et des sorciers qui avaient le malheur de passer à côté de lui.

Puis soudain, Julian se retrouva de nouveau dans la forêt entourant le manoir abandonné. Très légèrement sonné, il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il vu ces trois personnes ? _Réfléchis, crétin !_ lança une petite voix dans sa tête. Julian ne réagit pas. A peine les questions lui avaient-elles traversé l'esprit qu'il apportait la réponse la plus probable…

_Ils ont traversé le dernier portail temporel, eux aussi,_ affirma-t-il. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ces deux questions étaient un mystère, mais Julian n'avait aucun doute : les passagers des navires venaient, la jeune femme et le voleur étaient tous issus de l'époque de Loria. Quant au garçon qui lui avait dérobé le bâton, il semblait provenir de la même époque que lui, mais lui aussi ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Pourquoi ces personnes avaient-elles été transportées d'une époque à une autre ? Et pourquoi, tout en ayant traversé le portail avec l'ancien gardien du manoir, Julian se souvenait-il encore de Loria ? _Ferme-la ! _s'énerva-t-il en se relevant furieusement. Aucune de ces interrogations ne l'aidait ; bien au contraire, elles lui donnaient davantage mal au crâne.

Inspirant profondément, Julian glissa sa baguette magique dans une poche de son pantalon. Le pas vif, il repartit en direction de l'est pour contourner le manoir et longer le chemin. Certes, à présent, il songeait à transplaner jusqu'à cette longue rue pavée où le jeune homme s'amusait à dérober les bourses des passants, mais Julian doutait y parvenir. _Cet endroit bénéficie d'une protection antitransplanage… ou alors ils sont vraiment très cons !_

Une gerbe de flammes noires jaillit soudain du sol, juste devant lui. Dans un sursaut, Julian se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur la silhouette surgie du feu. Il s'agissait d'un homme, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire, son visage plongé dans l'obscurité magique de sa capuche. Flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, il se mit à tourbillonner lentement. Julian ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

‒ Mon nom est Akim Al-Nogür, aussi appelé « le Nocturne », annonça l'homme. Ce sortilège signifie que je suis mort. Néanmoins, bien qu'ignorant la façon dont vous vous êtes procuré le Sablier de Vannia et vos intentions futures, je me dois d'accomplir ma mission, à savoir vous avertir des conséquences que l'utilisation de cet artefact a pu engendrer.

« Autrefois, existait cinq êtres dotés de pouvoirs phénoménaux. Chacun appartenait à une race dominante : les Utopiens, les Vampires, les Humains, les Géants et les Obscurcites. Ils avaient développé des capacités magiques bien plus évoluées et puissantes que celles des sorciers qui marquèrent l'Histoire connue, comme Merlin ou les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Nous donnâmes le surnom de « Seigneurs de la Mort » à ces cinq singularités.

« Si certains Seigneurs de la Mort offrirent leurs compétences à leurs semblables et aux autres peuples voisins du leur, d'autres œuvrèrent pour devenir ce que nous appellerions aujourd'hui des « Mages noir ». Belzébuth et Glormahel, l'Humain et le Géant, se livraient à de nombreux sacrifices, de multiples expériences, toutes plus malsaines les unes que les autres. Au début, il fut impensable que quelqu'un s'oppose à eux, mais c'était sans compter sur l'humanité.

« A mesure que les siècles défilaient, les humains se répandirent partout dans le monde, même sur certains territoires dont la moitié des êtres vivants ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Inspirés par les horreurs commises, certains se rebellèrent contre les Seigneurs de la Mort. Ils n'eurent jamais le dessus, jusqu'au jour où un prêtre égyptien eut une idée.

« Puisqu'il était impossible de tuer les Seigneurs de la Mort, pourquoi ne pas les emprisonner dans une cellule immatérielle ? Aussi invraisemblable que cette idée fût, le prêtre égyptien ne rencontra aucune difficulté à convier, dans le plus grand secret, les sorciers et les créatures les plus talentueux afin de travailler sur son projet. Trop occupés à s'affronter pour agrandir leurs territoires, ou les protéger, les Seigneurs de la Mort ne soupçonnèrent rien.

« Pendant plusieurs décennies, les tentatives de l'Alliance pour créer une prison hors du temps et hors de l'espace s'avérèrent un échec. Vannia, le Seigneur de la Mort Vampire, et Melchior l'Utopien étaient morts depuis longtemps lorsque, par hasard, une mauvaise manipulation put enfin réaliser l'arme que nous nous acharnions à fabriquer pour nous débarrasser des derniers Seigneurs de la Mort.

« La tâche fut beaucoup moins aisée que nous ne l'avions imaginé, car l'Alliance était pourrie par la corruption. Belzébuth, le Seigneur de la Mort Humain, nous attendait impatiemment au moment où nous arrivâmes près de son palais, et notre tentative fut un échec. Moi-même, mes proches n'auraient pas tardé à m'enterrer si je n'avais pas bénéficié du soutien inattendu. Une vieille connaissance, que j'avais personnellement bannie de mon village, s'est présenté sur le champ de bataille et m'a sauvé la vie.

« A de maints reprises, je me suis excusé d'avoir banni ce jeune homme quand il avait encore quatre ans, mais j'avais mes raisons : plus que toute autre race, aucune n'inspirait davantage la méfiance que les Obscurcites. Malgré ma cruauté d'antan, il ne m'en voulût jamais et fit de moi son élève, m'enseignant tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre à un humain. Puis un jour, je pus que partir retrouver l'Alliance, n'ayant plus aucune connaissance à acquérir auprès de lui.

« Grâce à mon nouveau savoir, nous perfectionnâmes la prison et sa mise en place. Nous nous savions infiltrés, mais nous ne doutâmes de notre future réussite : l'orgueil des Seigneurs de la Mort causeraient leur perte. Par précaution, nous nous répartîmes en trois groupes : les traitres avérés s'attaqueraient à Belzébuth, les suspects à Glormahel et les dignes de confiance iraient s'en prendre à Erèbe, bien que celui-ci fût pacifique.

« La facilité avec laquelle nous emprisonnâmes Erèbe sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de se défendre nous surpris énormément et nous réjouît. Là fût notre erreur. Les suspects chargés de s'attaquer à Glormahel échouèrent. Sans doute que les traîtres étaient les seuls à avoir survécu mais, par sécurité, nous leur fîmes croire que nous avions nous aussi raté notre assaut. Quant à ceux censés incarcérer Belzébuth, nous découvrîmes bientôt qu'ils protégeaient le domaine du Seigneur de la Mort.

« Notre erreur, disais-je, fut de nous réjouir de notre réussite. Alors que nous envoyions toutes les personnes ayant survécu à Glormahel vers le territoire d'Erèbe, les dignes de confiance me suivaient pour emprisonner le Géant. Celui-ci nous posât énormément de soucis, et ce fut dans un bain de sang que nous réussîmes enfin à le condamner dans notre prison magique.

« La bataille la plus sanguinaire fut, bien évidemment, celle qui nous confronta à Belzébuth et son armée d'immondices, de traîtres et de fidèles soldats. Par chance, notre attaque atteignit le monde entier, et nous vîmes pendant le combat plusieurs peuples se joindre à nous pour lutter contre les défenseurs de Belzébuth. Le Seigneur de la Mort Humain fut à son tour emprisonné mais, dans notre soulagement, nous oubliâmes Garthès.

« Garthès, le plus fidèle lieutenant de Belzébuth, n'était pas un être humain. Nous apprîmes, à notre grande stupeur, qu'il était une créature créée par Belzébuth en personne. Hélas, je fis un jour une découverte beaucoup plus étonnante : Garthès ne vieillissait pas, ne mourait pas, et je ne vis qu'une seule alternative : demander un dernier service à mon ancien mentor. Grâce aux connaissances de l'Obscurcite, je pus me maudire pour ne trouver le repos que lorsqu'un duel contre Garthès aurait un vainqueur.

« Etrangement, Garthès disparut pendant plusieurs siècles, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'une vague de meurtres bouleversait un village vampire. En m'y rendant, on m'apprit que la tombe de Vannia avait été profanée suite aux assassinats et que son précieux Sablier manquait. Nous fûmes une petite escouade à partir à la recherche des voleurs, et nous les retrouvâmes bientôt. Bien que nous perdîmes plusieurs alliés, nous ressortîmes vainqueurs et j'interrogeai tous nos prisonniers.

« C'est ainsi que je découvris l'existence d'une société secrète fondée par Garthès dans le plus grand secret, et baptisée « la Confrérie ». La Confrérie recherchait des artefacts qui, dans mon temps, nous pensions tous être des affabulations, une rumeur. Par reconnaissance, la reine des vampires m'offrit le Sablier pour que je le protège.

« Au fil du temps, j'appris beaucoup de choses nouvelles sur ces artefacts. Chaque fois que je réussissais à attraper un membre de la Confrérie, j'obtenais une nouvelle information, plus s'il était haut placé. Par extraordinaire, il semblait que l'emprisonnement des derniers Seigneurs de la Mort dépendaient du Sablier de Vannia qui, une fois utilisé, briseraient leurs chaînes tout en déclenchant une prophétie appelée « l'Aube des Ténèbres ».

La silhouette parut clignoter un moment. Julian se redressa légèrement, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Akim Al-Nogür poursuivit :

‒ Mes enquêtes m'ont amené à comprendre les conséquences de l'usage du Sablier. Comme il l'a été annoncé, les Seigneurs de la Mort sont désormais libres, mais sans doute trop faibles et désorientés pour sévir avant plusieurs semaines. Si mon intuition est bonne, vous aurez aperçu plusieurs personnes : trois, selon toute vraisemblance, car il demeure trois Seigneurs. J'ignore qui ils sont, s'il faut vous en méfier ou leur faire confiance.

« Ne vous méprenez pas : de nombreuses personnes ont été aspirées par les portails temporels et toutes ne seront pas des acteurs prépondérants dans la prophétie. Les visions que vous avez eues sont aléatoires, mais je peux déjà affirmer que vous avez « rencontré » le possesseur d'un artefact. Pour les deux autres, rien n'est moins sûr.

« A présent, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance dans votre mission, ou d'espérer que vous échouerez si vous rejoignez les Seigneurs de la Mort. A vous qui choisirez de sauver ce monde, j'ai consigné mes propres connaissances dans un antique grimoire que le ministère de la Magie britannique, en 1645, s'appropria. Maintenant, je peux m'en aller. Adieu. »

La silhouette continua de tourner lentement au-dessus du sol, puis disparut dans une nouvelle gerbe de flammes noires. Interdit et immobile, Julian contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu Akim Al-Nogür pour la dernière fois. Le gardien du manoir de Lord Bloodyneck disait donc vrai : il avait réellement déclenché une sinistre prophétie en utilisant le Sablier de Vannia. _Ca va être la merde pour rattraper mon erreur,_ songea-t-il.

Julian s'étonna cependant. Malgré les sombres présages qui se profilaient, la peur ne l'habitait pas, même la culpabilité était absente. C'était comme si le récit d'Al-Nogür l'avait totalement immunisé contre les émotions les plus naturelles dans une situation pareille. « _Attends d'avoir rencontré tes ennemis, j'ai l'impression que tu te pisseras bientôt dessus »,_ ricana une petite voix malveillante dans son esprit.

Julian étouffa impitoyablement la petite voix et reprit son chemin à travers les arbres. Le récit d'Al-Nogür résonnait encore dans son esprit, relevant quelques détails, comme la malédiction de l'antique sorcier : si celui-ci était mort, alors Garthès était toujours vivant… et chercherait à rejoindre Belzébuth rapidement._ Finalement, j'aurais dû me débarrasser du Sablier et filer avec Loria, _soupira-t-il.

Tandis que le soleil s'élevait de plus en plus haut, que la chaleur s'intensifiait malgré le toit de feuillage et que les jambes de Julian commençaient à fatiguer, des bruits s'élevèrent bientôt en direction du nord-est. A sa grande satisfaction, Julian reconnut un klaxon – autrement dit, tout comme ses sortilèges, sa mémoire avait préservé quelques renseignements sur son époque. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait retrouvé son temps ?

Se concentrant sur la distance approximative qui le séparait des bruits de la ville, il tourna les talons et fut englouti par les ténèbres écrasantes du transplanage. Il combattit vainement cette désagréable sensation d'être comprimé de toutes parts, pendant que ses yeux s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans leurs orbites. Pressés de tous les côtés, ses poumons se vidèrent rapidement. La lumière du jour réapparut au moment où il suffoquait.

Inspirant profondément en clignant des yeux, il observa brièvement les environs. Il se trouvait dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre planté au beau milieu d'un square miteux, aux bancs tagués ou bancals, des touffes d'herbe jaillissant du sol bétonné et fissuré. Dressée vers le ciel, une très haute cheminée dominait tout le quartier en crachant une volute continue de fumée noire. Les sourcils froncés, Julian fouilla intensément dans sa mémoire, mais l'endroit lui était inconnu.

A première vue, les maisons de brique rouge appartenaient à des Moldus ; en témoignaient les voitures garées dans les allées. Julian remit sa baguette dans une poche et réalisa soudain qu'il s'y trouvait quelque chose. Plongeant la main, il referma ses doigts sur un petit rectangle qu'il examina brièvement. _C'est une valise ! _s'étonna-t-il.

Que faisait une valise dans sa poche ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait délibérément activé le vieux sablier ? Ou fallait-il y voir une autre raison ? _Ferme-la, j'ai dit !_ grogna Julian en balayant le square du regard. Repérant une rambarde au-delà de laquelle s'élevait un gargouillement, il se dirigea dans cette direction et l'enjamba. Au pied d'une pente herbue recouverte de déchets de toutes sortes, une rivière d'eau sale serpentait entre les berges.

_Charmant,_ marmonna intérieurement Julian en descendant la pente pour s'abriter d'un regard indiscret quelconque. Posant la valise miniature sur l'herbe, il l'agrandit d'un sortilège puis se hâta de l'ouvrir, dans l'espoir de découvrir son identité. En une fraction de seconde, il sut que son identité resterait inconnue encore un moment : hormis ses vêtements, une sacoche en cuir, un chaudron et un balai, tout paraissait avoir brûlé.

Des manuels noircis craquelèrent entre ses mains, tandis que leurs dernières pages s'effritaient lorsqu'il les sortit de sa valise. Les parchemins avaient subi le même sort ; les plumes avaient été désintégrées ; et les bouteilles d'encre avaient littéralement explosé. Par chance, l'encre ne semblait pas avoir atteint les vêtements. De toute évidence, le papier et le verre n'avaient pas supporté le voyage temporel, même si Julian ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il ramassa la sacoche en cuir et apprécia le tintement qui s'en éleva. L'ouvrant, il consulta très vite le nombre de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze. Il estima avoir assez pour un repas, peut-être une chambre dans une auberge, mais il tiendrait moins de deux jours… _La poisse, _grommela-t-il.

La valise à nouveau rétrécie et rangée, la baguette dans une poche et la bourse dans une autre, il s'aventura dans la première rue. Avec un peu de chance, il rencontrerait une maison sorcière et y trouverait de l'aide. Espoir naïf, il en avait conscience, mais n'avait-il pas traversé, quatre heures auparavant, un premier portail puis, plus tard, un deuxième vortex temporel ? _Au point où j'en suis, plus rien ne paraît impossible…_ pensa-t-il.

Il apparut rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de trouver une maison sorcière, toutefois. Au moment où il atteignit un carrefour désert, comme toutes les rues avoisinantes, une succession de craquements retentit autour de lui. Sa main fondit vivement sur sa baguette ; un réflexe très utile, car il put se protéger d'une demi-dizaine de maléfices qui le prenaient pour cibles.

‒ Rendez-vous ! lança l'un des sorciers.

Julian arqua un sourcil. De toute évidence, ces individus étaient les mêmes apparus devant le manoir de Lord Bloodyneck dans la matinée.

‒ Me rendre ? répéta Julian d'un ton goguenard. Vous apparaissez ici, vous m'attaquez et tout à coup, vous vous souvenez d'un quelconque protocole ? Vous êtes qui, d'ailleurs ?

‒ Nous sommes des Aurors, répondit le chef.

_Des chasseurs de mages noirs ?_ Intrigué, Julian observa longuement le sorcier. Un homme au regard dur, sévère et intelligent, le visage carré et encadré d'une épaisse crinière couleur fauve qui lui donnait l'air d'un lion adulte. Ses yeux vifs et calculateurs brillaient d'une lueur jaune qui accentuait davantage sa ressemblance avec un fauve.

Un trait de lumière jaillit sur sa gauche, mais Julian était resté vigilant. Utilisant un charme du Bouclier pour se protéger, il bondit en arrière pour esquiver une attaque du voisin du leader et fendit les airs avec sa baguette sans même le vouloir, comme si son bras avait soudain décidé de déclarer son indépendance.

Une longue flamme bleue jaillit de la baguette, attrapa le voisin du leader par les hanches et le souleva sans ménagements pour le balancer sur le premier attaquant. Celui-ci s'effondra sous le poids de son acolyte, mais Julian ne leur accorda aucune attention. Si son maléfice l'étonna, l'inactivité des autres Aurors le surprit tout autant.

‒ C'est votre dernière chance, mon garçon, dit le leader en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Ou bien vous nous suivez docilement, ou bien nous vous y obligerons.

‒ Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, d'abord ? répliqua Julian.

‒ Nous souhaitons simplement vous interroger sur votre présence au manoir.

Julian haussa les sourcils.

‒ Quel manoir ? interrogea-t-il.

Apparemment, il était bon acteur, car la plupart des Aurors échangèrent des regards indécis et se tournèrent vers leur chef, mais Julian constata avec irritation que celui-ci n'était pas tombé dans le panneau. L'Auror n'avait visiblement aucune preuve, ni aucune certitude que Julian se soit trouvé au manoir, mais il semblait préférer s'en assurer avant de le relâcher.

‒ Suivez-nous, nous en discuterons au ministère, déclara-t-il. Plus vite nous en aurons fini, et plus vite vous serez débarrassé de nous.

_Il ne manque pas d'arguments,_ admit Julian. Après une brève hésitation, il consentit enfin à se redresser pour glisser sa baguette magique dans une poche de son pantalon, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur les deux Aurors furieux d'avoir été maltraités. Le leader s'approcha de lui sans arme, posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna dans un nouveau transplanage.


End file.
